


La venganza de Emira Blight

by Sir_Valentin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, No Angst, Spanish, Vinira, maybe sex but later
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin
Summary: Deshonra, desgracia, trajo problemas en cuanto llegó. Todo eso hizo Viney en la vida de Emira Blight, y cuando el orgulla de un Blight es dañado, este debe hacer todo lo posible para restauralo, o al menos vengarlo. Y eso haría ella, buscaría la mejor manera para vengarse de Viney.Pero a veces la vida es tramposa y puede dar vuelta tus planes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 106
Kudos: 74





	1. Lo que Viney no se imagina

Viney estaba feliz, feliz de por fin poder estudiar las dos cosas que más le apasionaban. Nunca le había sido fácil encajar en una escuela que te obliga a decidir entre las cosas que amas. Por eso siempre se metía en problemas, obvio que también le gustaba la adrenalina, el peligro, pero por ahora tendría suficiente con las bestias. Después de todo, no podía arriesgarse a que le sacaran su privilegio.  
Le estaba muy agradecida a Luz por haberle dado el coraje para enfrentarse al basilisco. 

Aunque siempre que un problema se soluciona, suele, tarde o temprano, llegar uno nuevo, ¿no? Y su nuevo problema tenía nombre y apellido. Emira Blight, la misma que viste y calza. La chica problemática del colegio, la rica y popular que se come al mundo. Que no conoce consecuencias de sus actos, pues siempre la fama de su familia le precede y nadie se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a una de las familias más importantes de las Islas Hirvientes

Todo comenzó al juntarse con Luz, una chica maravillosa, algo loca, de buen corazón por donde la miraras, pero por alguna razón siempre atraía problemas. No iba a mentir, a ella le divertían los problemas, pero no quería darse el lujo de volver a ser castigada.  
Si bien Emira Blight no pertenecía a la misma categoría de problemas como los monstruos sin control, incendios, explosiones, secuestros y duelos, definitivamente era peligrosa. 

Lo que Viney no recordaba era que, sin saberlo, había hecho algo que un Blight no puede dejar pasar, y además, algo que nunca le había sucedido a la mismísima Emira Blight hasta entonces, le había herido su orgullo.

Viney sabía de antemano que los Blights eran problemáticos, por ello, desde que Luz comenzó a juntarse con ella y sus amigos, Jerbo y Barcus, trataba de ignorarlos porque aquella chica latina atraía ese tipo de personas. 

Era tentador unirse a ciertas travesuras, en las que no se salían tanto de control las cosas, pero estaba enfocada a dar lo mejor de sí en ambos tracks.

Todo se remontaba a un par de meses atrás. 

Un día mientras se encontraba en los establos de las bestias, se encargaba del plumaje de su querida Puddles escuchó un estruendo que provenía del bosque cercano. Cuando se asomó a ver pudo divisar una nube de humo que provenía de entre los altos pinos. 

Pensó en que podría ser peligroso, pero si se acercaba sobre Puddles podría evaluar la situación y, si no era peligroso para ambas, tratar de ayudar a quien estuviera corriendo peligro.

\- Vamos nena, estaré siempre a tu lado - le susurró a Puddles mientras le daba una caricia, antes de montarla. 

En el aire decidió hacer un hechizo para alertar a sus amigos en caso de necesitar ayuda. 

Conforme se acercaba a la fuente del humo pudo ver pequeñas llamas en varios arbustos, como si algo hubiese explotado, pero aún no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser peligroso.  
Continuó buscando con la mirada lo que fuera que originó aquel caos, hasta que pudo ver una pierna asomarse entre los arbustos.

Aterrizaron y con cuidado se acercó.

-¿Estás bien? Estoy aquí para ayudarte - habló y esperó a tener respuesta.  
-Vete. No te acerques - respondió desde el arbusto.

Aquella respuesta no le gustó para nada. ¿Por qué estaría aún en los arbustos? Seguramente había estado cerca de la explosión, y no sería de extrañar de que, aunque lleves, tuviera heridas.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Soy estudiante de Hexside, del track de curación, si tienes heridas puedo sanarte.

\- ¡NO! - la voz cambió de tono, pudo sentir... ¿nerviosismo? -Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda.

La voz sonó un poco familiar, pero no pudo reconocer a quién pertenecía. Probablemente era una chica por lo femenino y agudo de su voz, aunque no lo sabría hasta verle.

-Si estás bien y no necesitas de mi ayuda, no te importará pararte para demostrarlo,¿no? -le replicó en un tono algo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No hubo respuesta. Lo sabía. Aquella persona no estaba bien. 

-Me acercaré despacio, no temas-. Siempre se debería tranquilizar a la persona. Eso le enseñaban en sus clases.

-Está bien, pero no mires. 

-No puedo no mirar, sino, ¿cómo podría ayudarte?

Necesitó de pocos pasos para estar al frente de los arbustos, y al correrlos pudo verla. La mayor se los Blights, recostada sobre su espalda, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una de sus piernas sobre los arbustos.  
Sabía que la situación no era nada agradable para la chica, un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas y su expresión era inconfundible, estaba avergonzada. Avergonzada de que alguien la viera en esa situación, necesitando ayuda de alguien más 

-Necesito saber qué pasó.

Emira dio un largo suspiro de derrota.

-Estaba intentando un nuevo hechizo para una broma y sorprender a mi hermano, pero algo salió mal, entonces mi ilusión explotó, me arrojó contra ese árbol y caí sobre estos arbustos.

-¿Explotó? ¿Cómo es posible?  
-No lo sé, por algo salió mal. ¿No deberías concentrarte en otras cosas ahora mismo? 

Ciertamente era difícil interactuar con ese tipo de personas. La estaba ayudando y aún así la sermoneaba. 

-Tienes razón - coincidió la castaña. -Dime, ¿dónde te duele?

-Me duele la pierna, creo que me la torcí, no puedo pararme.

Viney tomó con cuidado la pierna de Emira, a lo cual esta se quejó un poco, y la observó por un momento. Parecía solo ser un leve desgarro de un ligamento de rodilla. 

-Bien, ¿algún otro dolor? ¿Cortes o alguna otra cosa que sientas?

-No, solo eso- se apresuró a contestar.

-Okay. Voy a intentar hacer un hechizo para bajar la hinchazón y el dolor. No curará el cien por ciento de la herida, pero sí la mayor parte y ayudará a que puedas moverte por ti misma. 

-Lo que digas, mientras pueda marcharme cuanto antes -se quejó.

Sin prestarle atención a sus berrinches empezó con su dedo índice a gesticular un círculo brillante azul sobre su rodilla, la cual se tornó del mismo color y comenzó a brillar. Para cuando estuvo terminado el proceso, Emira pudo notar como el dolor había desaparecido por completo y la hinchazón no era casi visible. 

-¡Listo! -sonrió Viney al ver que su hechizo había sido exitoso- Ya deberías poder pararte.

Viney se puso de pie y le extendió su mano, pero Emira no hizo ni un intento por aceptarla.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó al notar que seguía acostada.

-Creo que estoy muy cómoda aquí, recostada entre los arbustos. Ya puedes irte.

Viney no era tonta, estaba ocultando algo.

-Vamos, no puedo dejarte aquí después de esto. Si me acompañas hasta los establos tengo unas vendas mágicas perfectas para colocarte en tu rodilla. En dos días estarás mejor que nueva. 

-No necesito nada de ti, estoy bien por mi misma -le contestó con desdén.

Ella ya se había olvidado que estaba tratando con una Blight, lo mal que había hecho. Claro, el track de curación siempre tiene que servirles a aquellos que lo necesiten sin pedir nada a cambio, pero tampoco se iba a quedar recibiendo aquel trato. Y cuando Viney se cansa, ¡Por dios!, desearías no haberte metido con ella.

-Me cansé, niña mimada y caprichosa- Emira dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su tono de voz fuerte y envalentonado-. Yo vine a ayudarte y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Así que te vienes conmigo a los establos, te pondré las malditas vendas y después no volveremos a cruzar palabra en nuestras vidas. 

Emira no pudo ni abrir la boca cuando Viney se acercó y la tomó de su brazo izquierdo para levantarla, uno de los cuales había mantenido cruzados sobre su pecho desde el primer momento. Esto era por una razón.  
Cuando su ilusión explotó, llegó a cubrirse el rostro, pero parte de las llamas cayeron sobre su pecho, su capucha y parte de su uniforme comenzaron a arder. En el momento atinó a arrojar la capucha y pudo al fin apagar las llamas sobre su túnica gris, pero las llamas habían consumido parte de la misma y dejaban a la vista un lindo sostén estampado infantil con pequeños monstruos.

Su rostro se tornó carmesí en cuestión de segundos y una expresión de completa vergüenza fueron suficientes para que Viney no pudiera contener las carcajadas.

-Ya veo por qué querías quedarte entre los arbustos -bromeó tratando de contener su risa.  
\- ¡No te burles de mí! -le recriminó.

Emira Blight expuesta frente a, lo que parecía ser una bruja de clase baja por su uniforme todo desgastado y rasgado, y además, una de los chicos multi-track, que eran el hazmerreír de la escuela e ignorados por todos.  
De la nada algo cayó sobre su rostro, lo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos sobre la chica de ojos jade.

-Póntelo, debe ser suficiente para cubrirlo. 

Viney había retirado su chaqueta y se la había lanzado. Sin decir nada la tomó y logró ocultar su ropa interior.

-Si solo era eso deberías de habérmelo dicho desde el principio. No pensé que Emira Blight fuera tan vergonzosa- dijo con una pequeña risa. 

No hubo respuesta, la bruja solo giró su rostro con fastidio, pero Viney pudo apreciar el sonrojo en sus puntiagudas orejas. 

Sin más, con un silbido logró que Puddles se acercara hasta donde estaban.

-¿Estás bromeando? Yo no pienso subirme a esa criatura.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Si mi hermosa Puddles es la criatura más hermosa y adorable que ha existido en las Islas Hirvientes -afirmó mientras la mimaba con toda su energía.

Emira nunca había estado tan cerca de ese tipo de criaturas, pero hasta ese punto era tolerable. ¿Pero montarla? No, imposible. 

-No, no lo haré. ¿Que tal si me arroja desde las alturas?  
-Imposible, yo he montado a Puddles desde que era una niña y jamás corrí ningún peligro. Además, ahora mismo no puedes forzar tu rodilla y el camino desde aquí hasta la escuela es tosco y largo. No tienes otra opción. 

No le gustaba la idea, pero aquella chica tenía la razón. Como la sacaba de quicio tener que acatar órdenes de alguien más. 

-Vamos, te ayudo a subir - extendió una mano que esta vez sí fue aceptada-. Puddles, échate. 

Y el grifo así cumplió. Sosteniendo Emira por una mano y con la otra en su cadera, lo que incomodó a la bruja herida, pudo lograr que se sentara en el lomo. 

-De seguro es más suave de lo que pensabas.  
-No, la verdad parece un plumaje de cuarta -. Mintió.

Aquel plumaje era sumamente suave, y olía extrañamente dulce. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero no quería coincidir en nada con esa chica. Notó que su comentario le molestó a la domadora, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en señal de victoria. 

Sin decir más, Viney montó por delante a Puddles y esta comenzó a desplegar sus enormes alas y a batirlas. Su cuidadora le ordenó apagar las últimas llamas que quedaban con el fuerte aleteo que generaron corrientes de aires. Por más pequeñas que fueran, debían evitar cualquier posibilidad de que se convirtieran en un incendio. 

Ya hecho, Puddles emprendió vuelo hacia los establos. Su cuidadora estaba acostumbrada a montarla y a enfrentar los fuertes vientos, sin embargo, Emira se aferraba fuertemente al plumaje de la criatura, y aunque no lo admitiera, temía caer en cualquier momento.

Sin decir palabra o sin siquiera girarse, Viney tomó a la otra bruja por su muñeca y con fuerza la acercó a su cuerpo, gesto que indicaba de que la abrazara para aferrarse. 

¡No quería hacerlo! ¿Ella? ¿Aferrarse a ese tipo de bruja? Era una desgracia. Aún así rechistó pero cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. 

-Ya casi llegamos.  
-Ya era hora.

Era insoportable. Todo le molestaba y nada le caía bien. No entendía como Luz era amiga de la menor de las Blight.  
Al llegar, Viney se bajó de un brinco, pero ni giró su mirada hacia la otra bruja. 

-¿No me vas a ayudar? - pero rápidamente cambió de opinión - No es como que lo necesite. Solo estaba comprobando que algunas brujas no tienen modales.

Viney solo pudo reír ante un comentario tan hipócrita, lo que molestó aún más a la otra chica. 

Emira estaba bajando cuando casi se cae de cabeza, pero Viney ya se la vio venir, y mientras la “princesa” cerraba sus ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, este nunca llegó. Y al abrirlos, pudo ver la mueca de burla en la cara de Viney.

-¿Todo bien, princesa?- preguntó, mientras que Emira rompía rápidamente y nerviosa el agarre.  
-Por supuesto.

Viney se alejó y adentró en los establos.

-Supongo que me iré.

Ya habían llegado a la escuela, era algo tarde, pero seguramente podría encontrar a Edric haciendo alguna travesura o Amity terminando de estudiar en la biblioteca, para que la acompañaran de vuelta a la mansión. 

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de los establos, escuchó su voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no te puse los vendajes?

La agarró desprevenida, no esperaba que la chica volviera, después de todo no se había comportado muy bien que digamos. Y aún menos esperaba que volviera para ayudarla aún más. 

-No creo que sea necesario. Ya es tarde.

-Como quiera. Sólo serían cinco minutos, pero no puedo obligarte -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

No supo porqué, y sin decir nada volvió y tomó asiento sobre un cajón de madera que estaba por allí. Sin más, la bruja de ojos jade se concentró en su rodilla, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Necesito levantar tu pantalón… ¿Puedo?

No eran nada de otro mundo, pero la situación le hizo ponerse algo incómoda, pero no dejaría que la cuidadora lo notara.

-Por s-supuesto -balbuceó.

Y la curadora volvió a concentrarse. Con máximo cuidado remangó la tela, dejando expuesta la rodilla que lo único que conservaba de la lesión era un leve tinte rojizo. 

Seguramente la incomodidad que sentía era por tener a alguien tan cerca, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, más si era un persona de clase tan baja ¿no?

Luego de lavarse las manos, Viney comenzó a vendar, desde abajo de su rodilla hacia arriba, justo pero no tanto, no debía cortar la circulación. Las vendas estaban levemente húmedas, pues estaban cubiertas por un ungüento especial para tratar heridas, que la misma Viney creaba con hierbas naturales. 

-Listo. En dos días deberías estar totalmente recuperada.

Viney le acomodó su pantalón, y sin nada más que decir o hacer se alejó. Ese día comenzaba y terminaba su interacción con Emira Blight. 

Emira tampoco tenía palabras para decir, parecía que se le habían escapado todas. Al intentar levantarse se aferró de una baranda cercana y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, que no pasó desapercibido por la otra chica.

-¿La venda quedó muy ajustada?  
-No, no fue eso.

Qué tonta había sido, a pesar de tener tantos conocimientos en el área de medicina había dejado pasar un detalle muy importante. Tuvo en cuenta la vergüenza de la chica, pero no pensó en que podría tener una quemadura en su pecho. 

-Quítate la capucha -ordenó. 

-¿Qué? No. Te prometo que luego te la devuelvo, pero no me voy a ir sin nada que me cubra.

-No es eso, necesito ver.

La piel tersa y pálida de la bruja volvió a teñirse. No quería exponer su ropa interior. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Para burlarte de mí?  
-No -suspiró- necesito ver que no tengas más heridas.

Aunque parezca increíble, cuando una persona entra en shock por emociones muy fuertes, es capaz de anular la sensación de dolor de su cuerpo. Emira podría haber estado consciente de su rodilla, pero no del resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que no sabría si estuviera herida en otra parte?

-¿Acaso te fijaste? Yo creo que no. Déjame ver. No hay nadie más aquí, y no voy a ver más de lo que ya vi.

La bruja se sentó, pero no se levantó la capucha. 

\- Colmas mi paciencia, princesita -le retó Viney mientras que le abría la capucha sin pedir permiso. A lo que la otra se sobresaltó-. Como lo pensé, tienes una quemadura sobre tu pecho. 

No era muy grande, tendría un diámetro de unos tres centímetros, pero ya tenía una ampolla, por eso al mover el brazo le dolió.

Pero mientras Viney se preocupaba por la quemadura, Emira no podía estar más irritada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desvestirla sin su consentimiento? ¿A mirarla tan fijo? Aquella bruja no tenía ni un poco de respeto por el apellido Blight. 

-Haré otro hechizo. Quédate quieta. Las quemaduras son un poco más complicadas, más si son de segundo grado. 

Ella no respondió, solo esperó que la cuidadora hiciera su trabajo. Y así lo hizo, en cuestión de segundos la quemadura había desaparecido. 

Indignada por la situación le arrebató la capucha, y se marchó sin decir palabra. Estaba furiosa.  
Pero aún más indignada estaba Viney. Ella la ayudó, la curó, y ni un gracias o un adiós recibió. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de una Bright?

Esa situación reafirmó la imagen que tenía de la familia Blight, y decidió que desde ese día no volvería a interactuar con ellos, pero desafortunadamente para ella, Emira Blight tenía planes totalmente diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Estoy pensando en la siguiente historia y no sé qué tema elegir, su un AU vampiro-hombre lobo o un Omegaverse. Así que el pueblo decide, díganme cuál les gustaría :)


	2. Lo que Viney ahora no puede creer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney ya se está hartando del constante acoso de Emira, pero ante una idea fugaz decide enfrentarla.

Luego de aquel día Viney continuó su vida como si nada. Supuso que era mejor no contarle a nadie lo sucedido, tampoco es que tuviera tanta relevancia. Era obvio suponer también, que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo a la princesa comentar lo de su accidente. 

Está de más agregar que cuando le llamaba princesa, era en un tono despectivo. Emilia Blight no era una princesa, aún cuando ella misma se lo creyera. 

Por una semana no tuvo inconvenientes, hasta un momento en que se dirigía a clases, luego de recoger de su casillero los libros necesarios, algo la golpeó de costado, tumbándola.

-No fue mi intención -habló la persona causante del choque.

Ahora ya reconocía esa voz. Aquella bruja de pelo color esmeralda la miraba desde arriba, y con una sonrisa ladina le extendía una mano.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa -le remarcó mientras se ponía de pie sin aceptar su ayuda. 

-Es que toda mi atención estaba centrada en la persona más bella que he visto por estos pasillos.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ciertamente no la entendía. Hacía una semana se había alejado furiosa y ahora…¿acaso le estaba coqueteando? Claro que era un juego, incluso toda la escuela sabía que era característico de aquel par de hermanos. 

-Debo irme, tengo clases.

Pero la chica no se corrió de su camino. 

-¿Por qué el apuro? -dijo sin perder su pícara sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la bruja-. ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo y Edric por un rato?

-No sé a lo que ustedes llaman "divertirse", pero seguramente tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

No hablaba con desprecio, sino en un tono monótono. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para sumar a los hermanos Blight.

-Tu te lo pierdes, linda - se ladeó dándole paso a la chica, la cual no dudó en seguir su camino-. Pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Y, gestionando un brilloso círculo celeste, creó una ilusión que llenó el camino de Viney con burbujas. Ella nunca fue buena con esas cosas, un par le explotaron en sus ojos y por el resto del día estuvo estornudando. Aunque debía admitir que se veían muy bonitas, eso le extrañó. 

Conforme pasaron los días ese tipo de encuentros se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Emira siempre lograba encontrarla cuando sus amigos no estaban cerca, le “coqueteaba” e invitaba a “divertirse” pero a pesar de todos los rechazos, la bruja no cedía.  
Siempre en los momentos menos oportunos, al fin de clases, cuando los pasillos ya estaban desiertos. Cuando se dirigía a los establos. ¡Incluso en la biblioteca, a pesar de que estaba vetada del lugar! Cuánta perseverancia, y todo por una tontería. Parecía que la chica la usaba como una manera para divertirse. 

Pero la situación ya estaba escalando a peores porque a pesar de querer concentrarse en sus clases y en pasarla bien con sus amigos, la idea constante de un encuentro furtivo no dejaba de aparecer en sus pensamientos.  
El alma de Viney comenzaba a escapársele por la boca, pues aquella chica cada vez usaba técnicas más agresivas para llamar su atención. Ilusiones, bromas “inocentes”, sustos. Ya era demasiada tortura psicológica.

Entonces, llegó a una conclusión. Emira Blight no solo gustaba de molestarla, pues en su rostro siempre aparecía una sonrisa burlona, sino que quería asegurarse a toda costa de que la escuela no supiera que usaba sostenes tan lindos pero infantiles. ¡Por eso el acoso constante! Era la única explicación razonable que podía encontrar.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? -pensó en voz alta, mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño.  
Jerbo y Barcus la miraron desconcertados, pero continuaron con su almuerzo. 

Si bien siempre se repetía el mismo patrón y nunca habían escalado a ser malvados, los problemas que le causaba eran tediosos y molestos. Había días que incluso se repetían los incidentes, y la dejaban con un sentimiento de exasperación.

Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, pensó: “Si la enfrento y le dejo bien en claro que de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido, tal vez podría ahorrarme todos estos inconvenientes.”

Con esa idea en mente, se puso firme y de golpe se puso de pie, asustando a Jerbo y Barcus que anteriormente habían estado divirtiéndose con todas las caras que VIney esbozaba mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. 

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó su alto amigo.

\- Bark - comentó aquel espécimen canino.

\- Sí, yo también te he notado algo distraída últimamente.

\- Tengo un pequeño problema, pero ya mismo lo solucionaré - tomó su almuerzo a medio comer, lo guardó y emprendió la marcha-. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, chicos. 

-Ve con cuidado.  
-Bark.

Dejó a los chicos que terminaran su almuerzo, pero a medio camino se detuvo, justo cuando la campana sonaba para anunciar el fin del almuerzo causando que los pasillos se llenaran de estudiantes.

-¿A dónde estoy yendo?- si no tenía idea dónde podría encontrar a la bruja que buscaba.

Claramente era Emira quien siempre lograba encontrarla, pero ahora que los papeles se invertían ¿por dónde comenzar?

Sabía que la bruja pertenecía al track de ilusiones, pero siempre se saltaba clases para meterse en problemas, y más allá de eso y de sus gustos en ropa interior, no sabía nada acerca de ella.

Y de pronto, entre toda la multitud pudo ver el característico color de cabello esmeralda de la famosa familia. Al acercarse supo que aquella cabellera no pertenecía a la persona que buscaba, pero podría ayudarle a descubrir el paradero.

-¡Hey, Viney! -saludó eufórica su amiga-. Hace tiempo no te veía. 

-Hola, Luz. Sí, la verdad que ha pasado un rato- Su mirada se dirigió a la persona que estaba recostada a los casilleros, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. Hola, Amity.

-Hola -saludó algo nerviosa-. ¿Viney, no es así?

-¡Sí! -sonríó. 

Desde que Amity se juntaba con Luz se notaba un cambio, se había tornado más amable, lo engreída había disminuido, una gran mejoría como persona francamente, algo muy raro para un Blight. Y si bien ella era parte de la familia, y tenía cierta reputación, no era tan problemática como sus hermanos. Bien dicen que el amor cambia a las personas.  
Igual, eso era un secreto, porque aunque para Viney se notara a kilómetros lo mucho que aquella bruja babeara por la chica latina, nada había sido dicho en voz alta.

Por otro lado Amity sólo reconocía a Viney por su rostro, al verla siempre con los otros chicos multi-track con los que Luz suele juntarse. A sus ojos parecía un chica agradable, a pesar de conocerla tan poco.

-Por esas casualidades ¿no vieron a Emira? -preguntó a pesar de lo raro que sonara.

-¿Mi hermana? - preguntó dudosa. 

¿Qué hacía una persona cómo Viney, o sea, alguien decente, buscando a la boba de su hermana?

-Sí- suspiró.

-No la he visto desde esta mañana - respondió la hermana menor.

-Hace un rato la vi -añadió inocentemente la morocha-. Creo que se dirigía al final de la escuela, a las puertas traseras.

\- Gracias, es lo que necesitaba saber. ¡Nos vemos luego! -saludó mientras se alejaba veloz.

\- Me pregunto en qué problema se habrá metido Em ahora. 

-Sí. Es raro que Viney la estuviera buscando, ellas ni se conocen. 

-Claro, sería imposible relacionarlas siendo así. 

Mientras se acercaba a las puertas, la campana sonó por segunda vez, indicando que los alumnos deberían asistir a sus respectivas clases, pero faltar a una clase no sería nada comparado a ponerle un alto a los fastidiosos encuentros con la bruja de ojos dorados. 

Mirara por donde mirara, no podía encontrarla ¿Acaso era tan difícil por una vez toparse con ella a voluntad? 

Cruzó las grandes puertas, pero ni rastro. Suspiró, y supuso que si ya se había salteado una clase, bien podría ir a los establos a ver a Puddles. Tarde o temprano la bruja aparecería por sí sola. 

Aún sin hacer ningún ruido, Puddles supo que era ella quien llegaba y corrió a saludar a su cuidadora restregándose tiernamente a ella.

-¿Quién es la grifo más bonita de todas? Por supuesto que tú, tú, tú -le festejaba mientras acariciaba su barriga.- ¿Quién tiene el plumaje más suave de todos? Por supuesto que tú, tú, tú.

A esas hora los establos no eran muy concurridos. Las clases solían ser mayormente por la mañana, así que no habría inconvenientes en halagar a su fiel compañera y de paso jugar un poco con ella. 

Para cuando acabaron, tanto Puddles como ella estaban cubiertas de polvo.

-Supongo que es hora de un baño -ante lo dicho la criatura se echó a sus pies con ojos de cachorrito-. No me pongas esa cara, yo también me bañaré luego.

Mientras Puddles se quejaba y ella reía ante el mismo show de siempre, se dirigió al galpón donde estaba todo lo necesario para bañarla. Lo más gracioso es que la grifo siempre se quejaba al comienzo, pero una vez que el baño estaba por acabar no quería que terminara. 

\- Sólo me falta la manguera -se dijo a sí misma.

Esta colgaba de la pared toda enroscada. Cuando extendió su mano para agarrarla, se sorprendió por lo rápido que pareció terminar de estirarse, normalmente duraba metros y metros. Al mirar lo que había en su mano no pudo evitar pegar un grito del susto. Era una serpiente con el mismo patrón que la dichosa manguera, pero ni bien cayó al suelo, la serpiente desapareció dejando solo una pequeña nube de polvo que se perdió al instante. 

Saliendo detrás de grandes sillas de montar y sin poder contener la risa, se acercó a quien momentos antes buscaba, pero ahora no quería ver ni en figurita. 

-Deberías de haber visto tu cara - alcanzó a decir entre risas-. No tiene precio.

Tragándose el mal sabor de boca y sin decir palabra, tomó la manguera y continuó con su tarea. Sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones, pero todos tienen un límite, y el de Viney estaba muy cerca de ser alcanzado.

-Vamos, fue una muy buena broma. Admítelo - habló mientras caminaba detrás de ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que la chica no le contestara.

Una broma de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie, pero cuando se torna algo recurrente por casi tres meses, se vuelve insoportable y de mal gusto. 

-Sí, súper graciosa -rió sarcásticamente. 

Dejó todos los instrumentos que necesitaría en el suelo, y llamó a Puddles. Conectó la manguera a la fuente de agua, y procedió a buscar las sustancias especiales para las plumas de su grifo.

-¿Vas a ignorarme todo el rato? -le preguntó fingiendo estar destrozada por la apatía de la castaña. 

Viney suspiró, cansada de las actuaciones para nada graciosas, y las constantes bromas.

-¿Qué debería de hacer para que me dejes en paz?- increpó sin mirarla mientras comenzaba a rociar el plumaje de Puddles.

-Mmmm….- comenzó a pensar- Creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Ante tal comentario detuvo el flujo de agua y giró su mirada, sólo para verla esbozar una sonrisa que hizo que su último ápice de paciencia se acabara.

-¡Ya sé que no soy nada más que un juguete para tí! ¡Alguien de quién puedes burlarte cada vez que quieras divertirte! -gritó apretando sus puños y con la mirada gacha mientras un sentimiento de inferioridad llenaba su pecho, odiaba esa sensación -. ¡Pero no creo que sea justo que me agredas cada vez que se te dé la gana solamente porq…

La frase que tanto había ahogado en su pecho, que no quería que escapase, fue acallada por los labios que pertenecían a la misma bruja que lo había provocado todo. Fue totalmente inesperado. 

Emira, ante el brusco estallar de la castaña no pudo contenerse un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre ella, y tomando con su rostro con ambas manos le obligó a mirarla, para luego robarle sus labios. 

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero fueron los más largos de su vida. Sus piernas de pronto parecían víctimas de un hechizo que parecía haberlas tornado de gelatina. Un rush de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho al mismo tiempo que un calor intenso invadía todo su rostro. Luego de un momento de completa confusión, volvió a sus cabales ¿Acaso era esa otra forma de jugar con ella?

Recordó que en su mano aún tenía la manguera, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el pase y la empapó con agua helada, liberándose así de su agarre. 

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -gritó aturdida por la situación.

No escuchó respuesta, y al levantar su rostro sus ojos se encontraron con una imagen de la que jamás pensó sería testigo. 

Frente a ella, empapada de pies a cabeza estaba la afamada Emira Blight, pero en vez de encontrarla con su típica pose sobrante, su sonrisa traviesa y pícara y su mirada sagaz se topó con una chica de ojos llorosos, una mueca de abatida, una chica que no podía levantar su mirada del suelo, ni parar de temblar.

\- Ahora sabes por qué no podría dejarte en paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, segundo cap. Este se centró en el punto de vista de Viney, el próximo será de Emira y así podremos descubrir que es lo que estaba pensando todo este tiempo.  
> Espero haber podido plasmar un poco de lo que veo en mi cabeza.
> 
> Espero les guste y los disfruten! SI tiene alguna crítica, es bienvenida, me ayudan a crecer.
> 
> Espero estén bien bbs


	3. Acechando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al comienzo, cuando aún solo se trataba de venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les guste! Es un poco más cortito, pero intentaré ser constante.

Con prisa atravesó las grandes puertas de la escuela, con una mano aferraba la capucha a su pecho, no fuera que el viento dejara ver su pudor, mientras que a su otra mano la empuñaba con fuerza. Su corazón latía contra su pecho, y su garganta se estrujaba. La sangre subía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el tope de su cabeza. No quiso ni perder aunque fuera un minuto en averiguar si alguno de sus hermanos se encontraban aún en la escuela. No quería ver a nadie ni que nadie la viera en aquellas condiciones.

Entre la rabia, la vergüenza y la humillación ni notó que en cuestión de un parpadeo había llegado a las grandes puertas de la mansión Blight, las cuales se abrieron para darle paso. 

Se adentró en aquel inmenso hogar sin prestar la mínima atención a su alrededor y fue directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y lo primero que hizo al estar al fin resguardada fue desprenderse de aquella zaparrastrosa capucha y arrojarla en un arrebato. 

Se arrojó sobre su cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada como si fuera capaz de ahogar su frustración. Era un hábito adquirido de niña, solía hacerlo siempre que sus padres la castigaban, o sea, prácticamente todo el tiempo. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño para despejar su mente y ver si podía calmar sus emociones.  
Mientras caminaba en dirección al baño se despojó de su uniforme dañado, luego tendría que buscar un repuesto. Cada integrante de la familia contaba con uno personal. En el suyo colgaba un gran espejo, en el no pudo evitar evaluar, mientras se desvestía, su reflejo.  
Su mirada se centró en las zonas que aquella bruja había tenido el honor de poder interactuar. En su pecho no había rastro de herida alguna, ni siquiera una molestia. 

¿Por qué justo ese día tuvo que haber elegido aquel sostén? Su madre ya no le dejaba usar esos que tanto le gustaban, después de todo debía usar ropa acorde a su estatus y a su madurez, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella decía. Para su fortuna había logrado esconder su par favorito antes de que su poco controladora madre se deshiciera de todos ellos. Bueno, al menos el sostén no se había dañado, y podría seguir dándole uso.

Con el pulpejo de sus dedos acarició la zona donde momentos tras figuraba una quemadura y recordó lo fijo de la mirada de aquella chica. Cayendo en sí, sacudió su cabeza en una negativa y salió de aquel trance estúpido. 

Al retirar su pantalón su mirada se detuvo sobre su rodilla, y una vez más, su mente no pudo evitar revivir lo sucedido. Un suspiro se escurrió de entre sus labios aceptando su derrota.  
Por más que odiara admitirlo, aquellas vendas parecían ser de un nivel lo suficientemente aceptable como para permanecer en su pierna, aún sabiendo su proveniencia 

Al pensarlo, no recordaba haber escuchado el nombre de la chica. Tampoco que fuera importante, no era necesario que alguien como ella supiera el nombre de una bruja que estaba por debajo.  
Fanfarroneó, tratando de despejar su mente para así dejar de pensar en alguien que no merecía su atención. 

Ciertamente la idea de que ella, una Blight, tuviera sus pensamientos repletos de Viney le parecía algo deplorable. Y aún así no podría librarse de ellos, si supera lo que le espera. 

Mientras la bañera terminaba de llenarse, se despojó de las últimas prendas que la cubrían y se sumergió de cuerpo entero

Había sido humillada, ahora solo quedaba lugar para venganza.  
Todo el tiempo que duró su baño lo dedicó a planear su cometido, pero ninguna idea le traía satisfacción. 

La venganza es personal, tiene que ser justa para cada individuo y para cumplir con ello primero tendría que entender y conocer a su víctima.  
A partir de ese día decidió que daría comienzo a su investigación de campo. De esa forma sería capaz de desarrollar la trama perfecta.

-¡Em! -escuchó a su hermano gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Su baño había finalizado, ahora estaba sobre su cama leyendo una revista sobre magia y hechicería.

-¿Puedo entrar? -le preguntó. 

Habían estado juntos desde el primer momento de sus vida, pero desde hacía un par de años eran más cuidadosos al invadir la privacidad del otro, la pubertad ya había golpeado a sus puertas, obviamente al mismo tiempo, y algunos momentos incómodos preferían no volver a repetirlos.

-Sí, pasa -accedió no muy emocionada.

-¿Dónde te metiste hoy? Estuve buscándote después de que terminaron las clases, pensé que habías regresado a casa pero no estabas aquí -le cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

¿Qué le diría? No quería contarle lo sucedido, si lo hiciera las bromas de Edric no tendrían fin y lo menos que quería en ese momento era soportarlo. Debía pensar una excusa y rápido. 

-Solo salí a pasear al bosque. 

-¿Tú? ¿Pasear por el bosque? ¿Desde cuándo? -le indagó sorprendido. 

Su paciencia estaba por acabarse. Edric no sabía cuando parar, además de que no estaba de humor.

-¿Tal vez porque quería un momento a solas? -le respondió exasperada mientras cerraba su revista. 

-Puede ser…- en su rostro se asomó una pícara sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el dorso de su mano - ¿pero estás segura de que es eso? 

¿Acaso Edric sabía algo? ¿Las habría visto? Si bien ella era la más brillante del par, Edric no era ni un idiota ni un iluso. Aún así decidió seguir firme con su coartada. 

-Si, muy segura. Fui a dar un paseo después de una aburrida clase de historia. ¿Solo querías saber eso?

-Sí, solo eso. Digamos que te creo. 

-Ahora ya tienes lo que querías. Mientras que yo hoy quiero dormir temprano, así que si eres tan amable de retirarte de mi habitación, te lo agradecería. 

-Pero como no, hermanita -dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. 

Justo antes de atravesar la puerta formó un círculo con su dedo para generar la ilusión de hojas cayendo sobre la cabeza de su gemela.

-Ya que tanto te gusta el bosque -dijo riendo mientras corría por su vida al mismo tiempo que Em saltaba de su cama para atraparlo y darle una paliza.

Escaparse de clases fue un juego de niños, con Ed lo hacían desde que tenían memoria. Las clases eran aburridas y nunca les enseñaban algo nuevo. ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar su tiempo y buscar a cierta bruja?

No fue difícil para ella darse cuenta que la chica pertenecía al aquelarre de curación, primero, porque la misma chica se lo había dicho, segundo, porque había hecho hechizos para curarla. 

Como todos estaban en clases, no había nadie en los pasillos y su plan de seguir a chicos con el uniforme azul oscuro quedó descartado. Aquella chica sin nombre jamás había llamado su atención antes, claro está, así que tampoco tenía idea de dónde poder encontrarla. 

Si quería deambular libremente por los pasillos debería pasar desapercibida. Se le ocurrió que debería cambiar de forma, era arriesgado y eso le encantaba. 

-¿Qué forma sería la adecuada? - murmuró para sí, justo cuando divisó al conserje de la escuela trapeando algo de vómito en los pasillos. 

Perfecto. Con un poco de concentración y un ademán logró el resultado que quería. Solo debía tener cuidado de no toparse con el mismo conserje, así que emprendió su camino hacia el lado opuesto. 

Puerta que cruzaba, puerta por la que se asomaba buscando a la chica. Si no la encontraba, no aprendería nada de ella. Y así pasó la hora entera, sin poder cumplir con su cometido. Se negaba a darse por vencida. 

-¡Hey! -escuchó por detrás, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina-. Al fin te encuentro, te busqué por todos lados. 

Casi se olvida que debía jugar el rol de conserje, recuperó la compostura y dió media vuelta para ver quién le hablaba. La ironía era grande, todo el día buscándola y la otra bruja era quien la encontraba. 

Frente a ella se encontraba Viney, vistiendo el típico uniforme de Hexside. La diferencia de colores entre las mangas y piernas de la chica hizo que todo tuviera un poco más de sentido. El porqué del grifo, y seguramente explicaba por qué no fue capaz de encontrarla en clases de curación. Seguramente estuviera en clases de cuidado de bestias. Se sentía una tonta por no darse cuenta antes, era tan obvio. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó algo preocupada. 

A sus ojos el conserje no le dirigía la palabra y solo se le quedaba viendo. 

-¡Sí! -respondió sobresaltada al volver al mundo real. 

-Qué bueno - sonrió -. Tengo algo para ti. 

¿Por qué tendría ella algo para el conserje? La chica del arete de pesca le extendió una bolsa de papel, pero ella seguía sin entender. Al parecer su incertidumbre se manifestó en su rostro, pues sin decir nada la bruja siguió hablando. 

-No es mucho, pero quería agradecerle por siempre ayudarme a limpiar los desastres de Puddles. Ella no entiende que tirar una pared puede ser algo problemático.

Viney rió, y no le desagradó.

-Claro, no hay de qué -trató de mantener su voz en personaje. 

-Hasta luego -saludó VIney mientras se alejaba. 

Emira solo miraba la bolsa en sus manos, para cuando se dió cuenta de que la chica se despidió ya era demasiado tarde, y esta había desaparecido de los pasillos. 

Al abrir la bolsa un cálido aroma le envolvió, era delicioso. Una bruja como ella estaba acostumbrada a la más alta comida gourmet que podría encontrarse en las islas, pero aquel tentador olor pudo contra sus convicciones. 

Lo que sacó de la bolsa eran un par de sándwiches, no muy apetecibles a simple vista, si el olor que desprendían no fuera tan seductor ni se le cruzaría por la cabeza darles una mordida, pero el almuerzo aún no llegaba. Una simple mordida fue suficiente para que su boca se convirtiera en una fiesta, era exquisito. ¿Como una bruja como ella podría haber cocinado algo tan delicioso?

Se los terminó a los dos en un santiamén, y en el fondo, un poco de pena sintió por el conserje, pues le había robado la oportunidad de probar un manjar. 

El primer día acababa y no logró obtener nada relevante. Una derrota para ella. ¿Una victoria para Viney?

Suspiró fastidiada recostada a su casillero, que afortunadamente estaba pegado al de su querido hermano gemelo, el cual puedo notar su cambio de humor en los últimos días.

-¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente has estado de mal humor -comentó mientras buscaba unas cosas en su casillero.

A él realmente no le convenía que su hermana pasara molesta, porque eso significaba menos tolerancia a sus bromas, y por ende, reprimendas más brutales. 

-Nada, solo tengo problemas para… -no podría decir “estudiar a la chica que me humilló”-... para pensar ideas en cómo molestar a Mittens.

-¿Por eso te has estado perdiendo entre clases? Creí que al fin habías conseguido un novio para escabullirte y me estabas reemplazando como secuaz. 

Fingió estar dolido por la idea, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de su hermana con su mano en su frente en señal de tristeza, mientras que por dentro se moría de las ganas de reírse al ver el claro rubor que emergió en las mejillas de su gemela.

-¡Claro que no! -replicó mientras lo arrojaba de su lado.

No debía de caer en el juego de Edric, pero cuando se trataba de ese tema en particular, siempre la tomaba desprevenida.

-Solo quiero un respiro de cierta sanguijuela que parece estar pegada a mi todo el tiempo. 

Aquellos comentarios despectivos no lo herían sentimentalmente, pero si herían su orgullo.

-¿Conque eso es? -sabía que no, pero no puedo evitar sentirse ofendido-. Voy a contarle a Mittens sobre el Sr. Burbujas.  
Cerró su casillero de un golpe y corrió. 

-¡No te atrevas Ed! ¡Yo también sé cosas sobre ti! -le amenazó nerviosa. 

Crecer con ese payaso ponía en riesgo muchos de sus vergonzosos secretos infantiles. 

Volviendo momentos atrás, su suspiro claramente no era causado por la falta de ideas para torturar a su hermana pequeña, sino más bien a cierta bruja. 

En toda una semana había recogido poco y nada sobre la chica, ahora sabía que se llamaba Viney, que pertenecía a los chicos multi-track, que cocinaba muy bien, pero no mucho más que eso. Y no era información relevante para lograr su venganza. Lo peor era que esto consumía gran parte de su tiempo, causando que su promedio de bromas y problemas diarios bajara cada vez más. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes. 

\- De la defensiva a la ofensiva.

Emocionada por el cambio de estrategia, fue a buscarla a toda prisa. Si no podía encontrar una forma de humillarla, al menos podría molestarla un poco en el tiempo que tardase en crear un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta sería la primera parte del relato de Emira en los 3 meses que pasaron antes de que revelara la verdad.
> 
> Gracias por los kudos! Significa mucho para mí que demuestren su interés.


	4. Impostora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva idea le permite acercarse a su víctima ¿será esto de ayuda?

Era el entretiempo entre una clase y otra, a esta altura, ya había memorizado el lugar de su casillero. Y de hecho, allí estaba. Decidió caminar hacia ella “despistadamente”, pero al ver que la castaña ni notó su presencia se molestó y deliberadamente chocó contra ella en forma de “accidente”.

-No fue mi intención- le dijo mientras la observaba desde arriba.

Decidió jugar el papel de bondadosa, pero aún en su rostro no podía esconder el placer de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. 

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa -escuchó de los labios de bruja, mientras esta se negaba a aceptar su ayuda.

Si que era osada, pero esto a Emira solo la incitaba a insistir cada vez más. Si no respondía ante su amabilidad, podría caer ante su encanto. ¿Cómo no usar su arma más poderosa? 

-Es que toda mi atención estaba centrada en la persona más bella que he visto por estos pasillos.

Pero Viney ya conocía su estrategia, y no funcionaría en ella. 

-Debo irme, tengo clases.

Tenía que pensar algo, no podía perder esa chance. 

-¿Por qué el apuro? -dijo sin perder su pícara sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la bruja-. ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo y Edric por un rato?  
¿Qué acababa de decir? No sabía ni donde estaba Edric, pero bueno, algo se le ocurría sobre la marcha.

-No sé a lo que ustedes llaman "divertirse", pero seguramente tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Tu te lo pierdes, linda - no quería perder su sonrisa, ni arruinar su actuación, pero aquella bruja sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas-. Pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.  
Viney se alejaba, pero no podía irse así como así, tenía que pagar por cómo la estaba haciendo sentir.

Y, gestionando un brilloso círculo celeste, creó una ilusión que llenó el camino de Viney con burbujas. ¿Burbujas? ¡¿BURBUJAS?! Al momento de pensar en la ilusión a su mente vino el Sr. Burbujas, hasta en eso Edric lograba fastidiarla.

El desinterés de la otra hizo que sintiera algo en su estómago, algo lejano a ella. Era difícil de describir, se sentía como una mezcla entre ira, y desprecio, pero con un tinte de ¿intriga? Era algo que la provocaba, que le enojaba pero que sólo la desafiaba aún más a ir por ella. Quería cada vez más que aquella chica cayera a sus pies. Sí, tenerla a su merced. 

Pero por más que fuera lo único en lo que podía pensar, mientras ella fuera Emira Blight no tendría siquiera la chance de acercarse a ella. Irónicamente, para su suerte, ella era la mismísima Emira Blight, y su talento le permitía ser quien ella quisiera ser, aunque sólo fuera por un determinado periodo de tiempo. 

¿Pero quién sería su modelo? Recorrió los pasillos buscando la persona correcta, cuando, como por obra del destino, lo vio.  
Un grupo de unas cuatro personas alrededor de otra que se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Su curiosidad entró al chat y se acercó a ver qué pasaba. 

-Le dije que no se comiera esos pentacamarones, ya estaban demasiados verdes- suspiró un chico delgado, con un corte de taza. 

-No es la primera vez que lo hace. La última vez estuvo tan mal que faltó dos semanas enteras a clases- sumó una chica cuya cabeza parecía estar conformada solo por un gran globo ocular. ¿Por dónde habló? Ni idea. 

-Vamos -dijo el primer chico mientras trataba de levantarla posicionando el brazo de la desmayada por detrás de su nuca- Ayúdenme a llevar a la enfermería. 

El resto lo ayudó y lentamente se perdieron al doblar en los pasillos. 

-¿Así que dos semanas? Vaya suerte la mía.

Había observado con sumo detalle la apariencia de la chica. Era de estatura y complexión medianas, de cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y que por delante cubría su frente. No era alguien que sobresaliera entre la multitud, y era justo lo que necesitaba. Sin mencionar que su uniforme constaba del típico color azul perteneciente al aquelarre de curación. Todo estaba saliendo redondito.

Al día siguiente convenció a Ed de que montara una de sus ilusiones durante clases para que pareciera que asistiría a ellas, cuando en realidad no estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Debió soportar el interrogatorio y sus babosadas, pero lo amenazó con contarles a sus padres sobre quién había roto la mesa de roble favorita de su madre, y sin chistar accedió. 

Sabía cuál era la próxima clase de Viney, y cuando la vió acercándose al salón, en un rincón apartado ejecutó su metamorfosis. 

Entró justo detrás de ella, y se sentó a su lado en esas mesadas para dos personas. Si o si lograría algo productivo ese día. 

> ¿Puede que esto ya sea una obsesión? < pensó en un momento de cordura <. Sip, definitivamente. 

Se contestó a sí misma sin darle la debida importancia al hecho. Y siguió con lo suyo.

-Buenas, chicos. Es momento de comenzar con la clase -. Anunció la profesora al ingresar al salón, causando que los murmullos cesaran. 

Emira, sin ser muy evidente, trató de observar lo que hacía la bruja a su lado. A diferencia del resto, ella no era parte de un grupo, solo se sentó callada y comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno que traía consigo. Desde su lugar no puedo ver el interior de este. 

-Hoy es día de ungüentos mágicos. Así que formen parejas y comiencen a trabajar en la última poción que vimos la clase pasada -ordenó la profesora mientras comenzaba a anotar en el pizarrón ciertas instrucciones para una futura lección. 

Era su oportunidad. 

-Disculpa, -debía actuar sumisa, si fuera prepotente arruinaría todo- ¿ya tienes pareja?

Viney soltó una carcajada y despegó la mirada de su cuaderno para dirigirse hacia ella. 

-¿Eres nueva en esta clase? -le preguntó.

Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda. ¿Era una pregunta trampa? ¿O lo preguntaba sinceramente? Ciertamente era una idiota por tomar cualquier apariencia sin siquiera saber el nombre de la chica, ni las clases a las que asistía, ni el dato más remoto. Pero una vez en el juego, hay que jugar. Todo o nada. 

-Si… soy, soy nueva -se trabó al responder de los nervios. 

Viney no contestó, y el silencio entre las dos reinó por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, hasta que la bruja de ojos jade sonrió, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Entonces, no. No tengo pareja. ¿Quieres trabajar juntas?

Emira asintió. La verdad que no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que debían hacer, tampoco le importaba, así que trataría de seguirle la corriente. 

Su compañera comenzó a desplegar tubos de ensayo, morteros de diferentes tamaños, mecheros y otros utensilios que se encontraban debajo de la mesada. 

Ahora mismo su objetivo era averiguar qué se encontraba dentro de aquel cuaderno. A simple vista se notaba un valor sentimental. Estaba decorado con piel sintética de color café con algunas motas de una tonalidad más oscura y tenía bordado su nombre. Sus esquinas se veían gastadas por el uso diario y de entre las hojas se podía observar que sobresalía otras desordenadamente, como si de notas agregadas se tratasen. ¿Sería su diario? 

Su pecho se inflaba con la sola idea de que así fuera, de poder tener su diario en sus manos y poder ver lo más profundo y secreto de aquella bruja. Teniendo tal información en su poder, no necesitaría nada más para su venganza. 

Aunque un poco de su parte altanera salió a relucir, cuando en su mente le pareció algo ñoño que alguien de su edad siguiera escribiendo en su diario ¡y en la escuela!

-¿Hola? - trató de traerla al mundo real mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara. 

-¡Sí! -se sobresaltó - ¿Qué pasa?

-Te estaba preguntando si sabías la receta, pero creo que no me escuchaste ¿o sí?

-Perdón, estaba pensando otra cosa.

-No te preocupes -rio-. También me suele pasar.

Bueno, al menos no era la única rarita. Aunque vaya persona para tener algo en común. 

Aceptó no conocer los pasos y Viney se los explicó uno por uno. Mientras la chica hablaba, una sutil fragancia comenzó a regar el ambiente. 

-Esta es buena para reducir cicatrices. -se inclinó hacia Em.

>Lavanda< fue capaz de identificar el aroma cuando el espacio entre ellas se acortó, y supo que era la bruja quien lo desprendía. 

-Aunque si le ponemos un poco de esto, la piel de la persona cambia de colores durante todo un día - susurró sacando de entre su chaqueta una pequeña rama similar a la de un helecho común, con la única diferencia de que cada hoja era de un color diferente. 

Y guiñándole un ojo, no dudó en agregar las hojas a la mezcla que se encontraba en el mortero y comenzó a machacarlas.

Em no esperaba tal cosa de la chica, pero no le desagradó en lo absoluto e inconscientemente manifestó una sonrisa. 

Una vez la mezcla estuvo unificada, pequeñas centellas salieron de ella. 

-Listo - sonrió -. ¿Quieres probarla?

>Cada vez que algo le sale bien, sonríe.

-¿Es seguro? - aquella pregunta no parecía algo que Emira Blight diría. Aunque ahora mismo no era esa persona. 

-Por supuesto. Experimento con hierbas mágicas desde que dejé los pañales -bromeó.

Viney tomó su brazo, y ella no puso resistencia a que la bruja levantara su manga, y en movimientos circulares aplicara el ungüento. Sin poder controlarlo, a su mente brotó fugazmente la mirada fija de la chica sobre su piel, y un sentimiento de vergüenza incontrolable surgió en su estómago.

En cuestión de un par de minutos la zona parecía ser un arcoíris. Su cara reflejó asombro y satisfacción al ver tal efecto, y la bruja lo notó. 

-Eres la primera -habló de la nada.

La miró, sin saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿La primera en qué? -le cuestionó.

\- En no delatarme al no seguir la receta.

Por eso Viney estaba sola. Ella ya había intentado interactuar con otros chicos, pero el resto jamás la comprendía. Siempre terminaban delatándola con la profesora cuando quería intentar algo nuevo. Le apasionaba experimentar, mezclar, aventurarse, descubrir, pero el resto no pensaba así. La veían irresponsable, demasiado arriesgada, alocada, como si salirse de lo convencional fuera un delito atroz. Y si a esto le sumamos que anteriormente era parte del grupo de los problemáticos que siempre pasaban en detención, y ahora de los chicos multitrack, su reputación solo iba en picada. 

Realmente no le podía importar menos tener una buena reputación, pero era molesto que interfirieran en sus asuntos, y escucharlos hablar todo el tiempo a sus espaldas como si ella no estuviera en el mismo salón que ellos. 

Ahora tenía más sentido su pregunta del principio.

-¿Quién podría delatar algo tan fabuloso? Tendría que ser un idiota -no era un cumplido para VIney. ¡Jamás! Pero una buena bruja no puede negar un buen trabajo cuando lo ve. 

La sonrisa de Viney no se borraría en todo el día. 

-Casi termina la clase y todavía no me presenté. Me llamo Viney. ¿Y tú?

-Em…-Casi lo arruina todo dando su verdadero nombre- Emily, pero todos me dicen Emmy. 

No era una mentira al cien por ciento, sus hermanos de pequeña solían llamarla Emmy. 

-Me caes bien, Emmy. Nos estamos viendo -dijo mientras recogía sus cosas en su bolsa. 

Y nuevamente para cuando quiso responder, la chica ya se había marchado. 

Ya en su habitación, echada sobre su cama totalmente exhausta, decidió que era hora de repasar lo aprendido en el día.  
Debía hacerlo antes de darse un baño, porque mantener el hechizo de transformación durante tanto tiempo era agotador, y una vez aseada sabía que caería profundamente dormida. 

Aprendió por qué la chica sólo tenía un par de amigos, aunque le extrañaba, ser capaces de estudiar en más de un aquelarre parecía genial. Incluso le había gustado la clase de ese día, y recordaba a la perfección cómo Viney le explicó los pasos. 

>Es muy centrada< pensó al recordar que la chica al estar haciendo algo, colocaba toda su atención en ello.  
No como ella que se distrae a los tres segundos de empezar algo. 

Se sentó en su cama, con sus piernas cruzadas. Entonces, recordó el diario, del que casi se olvida por estar pensado boberías que nada tenían que ver con su objetivo. Pero una vez más sus ojos le traicionaron al posarse sobre su antebrazo que seguía desprendiendo colores, se veía tan bonito.

-¡Enfócate Blight! -sacudió su cabeza como si eso le ayudara a no divagar. 

Capaz debería seguir el ejemplo y anotar las cosas en alguna libreta. De esa forma no se le escaparían detalles importantes. 

-¡Sí! ¡Enfócate! -gritó Ed asomándose sobre su hombro. Y ella dejó escapar uno pequeño del susto. 

¿En qué momento entró a su habitación?

-Antes de que me retes, la puerta estaba entreabierta -se excusó mientras su hermana le daba pequeños golpes.

-Igual, deberías preguntar antes de pasar.

-Si, lo sé -concordó con su mejor cara de seriedad-. Sino podría interrumpirte mientras te enfocas en noviecito. ¿Verdad?

-Verda… ¡Edric! -le recriminó mientras lo golpeaba con su almohada intentando borrarle su mueca de triunfo.

-Admítelo -trató de hablar aún con la almohada en su rostro mientras ella intentaba ahogarlo-. Has estado actuando raro toda la semana. 

Logró escapar para respirar. Enfrentar la muerte valía la pena al ser capaz de ver a su siempre orgullosa y preponderante hermana haciendo tal cara de vergüenza.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es eso?

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? -interrogó con su sonrisa zorruna. 

-¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que hago o dejo de hacer? No tengo por qué contarte todo. 

Estaban forcejeando entre ellos cuando la puerta se abrió aún más, dejando ver quién se ocultaba detrás.

-Pero si es Mittens.

-¡Que no me digas así, Ed! -reaccionó enojada-. Ya dejen de pelear. La cena está lista. 

-Pero no tengo apetito -se quejó la gemela.

-Ya sabes como se pone mamá si no bajamos a cenar - dijo Ed mientras rompía la pelea para acercarse a la más pequeña de los hermanos Blight. 

-Vamos Mittens, tengo algo que contarte - le susurró Ed al oído, mientras que por el rabillo del ojos miraba a la mayor de las hermanas. 

-¡No creas nada de lo que dice! - saltó de la cama para ir detrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de hoy voy a intentar actualizar cada 5 días. Se termina la cursada y tengo que rendir exámenes así que estaré un poco ocupada.
> 
> Y acabo de darme cuenta que cambia el formato, y lo que estaba en cursiva cambia. Así que a partir de ahora lo que vean entre <> serán pensamientos. 
> 
> Un abrazo


	5. Hierbas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em trata de acercarse cada vez más para así completar su plan. Dolores de estómago se interponen en su camino.

El fin de semana había llegado. No fue algo de otro mundo. Decidió que pasaría algo de tiempo con su hermano, pues sabía que se sentía un poco dejado de lado. Que buena hermana era, incluso lo soportó a pesar de lo insistente que era con sus chistes de mal gusto. Luego fueron a buscar a Mittens para molestarla un poco. 

Llegado el domingo por la noche regresó a su habitación, esta vez asegurándose de trabarla. 

Su cuarto no era para nada modesto, pues claro, vivía en una de las mansiones más elegantes y caras de toda las Islas Hirvientes.  
Una vez cruzabas la puerta podías ver una habitación empapelada con un delicado papel tapiz turquesa, iluminada por pequeños faroles que colgaban de las paredes. Tenía un escritorio de madera de amaranto, y al costado y del mismo material, un tocador enorme. Su cama, con sábanas de seda y acolchados de plumas de fénix, se encontraba en el otro extremo, recostada a la pared. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pósters de algunas películas de terror, cantantes, entre otras cosas. 

Corrió la silla y se sentó frente al escritorio. En el primer cajón a un costado mantenía su libreta donde había comenzado a anotar cada detalle relevante para su plan.  
La cosa marchaba lenta, pero tenía fe en que todo sería un éxito. Mientras se encargaba de volverlo a su lugar sintió algo en sus pies.  
Al mirar observó un tipo de prenda oscura, y al tenerla en sus manos pudo confirmar de qué se trataba.

-La chaqueta de Viney -pensó en voz alta mientras la inspeccionaba. 

Con su antebrazo despejó la zona y con sus manos extendió la prenda sobre la madera. Era idéntica a la suya, solo que esta se veía desgastada y con algunos desperfectos. Mientras que el broche de la suya era un pin dorado y brillante, esta tenía lo que parecía ser un clavo cumpliendo esa función. Al acercarse reconoció nuevamente la esencia que se desprendía de la tela. Lavanda.

Vio un pequeño bulto que sobresalía en el extremo izquierdo cerca del “broche”. Al inspeccionar por la parte interior había un pequeño bolsillo añadido, que claramente era invención de la chica. Se trataba de un trozo de tela de color azul con pequeños pececitos bordados, con un botón para asegurar que su contenido no fuera a caerse. 

Al desabotonarlo encontró un par de hierbas secas dentro. 

-Estas podrían ser de ayuda.

El primer día de la semana. La buscó pero no encontró ni rastros. A veces era como si la chica desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. 

Al segundo día el encuentro fue algo complicado, ella no estaba transformada y decidió que lo mejor era jugarle una broma, la que terminó con Viney empapada. No es como si la bruja hubiera hecho algo deliberado para demostrar su furia, pero esta se alejó sin decir palabra alguna con el ceño muy fruncido. Luego del tenso momento decidió que sería perfecto tomar el rol de Emmy para ir a consolarla y así ser “su amiga”. 

-Hey, Viney- saludó Emmy “desentendida” de la situación. 

-Hola, Emmy -suspiró la chica recostandose a unos casilleros, mientras escurría sus ropas.

-¿Qué pasó? -el papel de amiga le salía genial.

-Nada, solo un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya está. 

Ese comentario le molestó, el que ella dejara ir la situación sin hacer escándalo hería su orgullo. 

-Si tu lo dices…

-Sí, chica, no te preocupes -se alegró dándole una palmada- ¿Vas a clases?

El que fuera capaz de cambiar su expresión tan rápido a una sonrisa le irritaba. Emira trataba todo el tiempo de humillarla, pero la chica, cuyos ojos sin brillo se asemejaban a un jade, lograba ignorar todo acto que pudiera acercarla a cumplir con su plan. 

-Claro, vamos - que gracioso, no sabía ni en qué clase debería estar realmente, pero sí las de la otra chica. 

Mientras estaban en clases, nuevamente sentadas una al lado de la otra, Viney volvió a sacar su cuaderno. La curiosidad hacía que le picara la garganta. 

-Ahora que ya saben el procedimiento, intentenlo ustedes entre sí -anunció la profesora haciendo que las dos dieran un brinco en sus asientos. 

-¿Escuchaste lo que teníamos que hacer?

-Ni una sola palabra -respondió Em, a lo que las dos comenzaron a reírse, por lo bajo, claro, para no recibir una reprimenda. 

Mirando lo que el resto hacía descifraron que una de las dos debería recostarse sobre la mesada, mientras que la otra tendría que lanzar un hechizo para que los vendajes se coloquen solos sobre la herida imaginaria del paciente. 

-¿Me darías el honor de ser mi paciente? -preguntó la bruja mientras le ofrecía su mano para subir a la mesada. 

Se sintió... ¿incómoda? ante la manera en que se lo propuso. Si naciera de ella, esa hubiera sido una manera de coquetear, pero proviniendo de Viney, no. Su tono de voz era amistoso, gracioso, no sensual ni engreído como el de ella en esas situaciones. Su estómago se sintió raro.

-C-claro -aceptó mientras tomaba su mano y se acostaba.

>Otra vez esa mirada<.

Esos ojos sin brillo, de largas pestañas, se fijaban una vez más sobre su ser, con esa penetrancia que causa en ella cierto desconcierto. 

Siente las tibias manos de Viney tocar delicadamente su muñeca y una corriente recorre su brazo. 

Ahora es ella quien no puede despegar los ojos de aquella bruja, se encuentra apreciándola, cada detalle, desde su castaño cabello enrollado en un rodete, hasta sus lindas orejas. 

>¿¡LINDAS OREJAS!?< ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar algo como eso de su enemiga? Usar tanta magia seguramente le estaba afectando el buen juicio. No había otra cosa que explicara un pensamiento tan descabellado.

-¿Acaso están muy apretadas? -preguntó preocupada Viney al ver la expresión de su paciente-. Mejor las aflojo cuanto antes.

\- N-no, no, no. Están bien -le aclaró.

-Por estas cosas es que prefiero la forma tradicional ¿No te parece mejor?

-Por supuesto, las orejas tradicio… ¡VENDAS! ¡Las vendas tradicionales me parecen mejores!

>¡Trágame tierra!< pidió en su mente mientras la chica soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

Sintió como el rubor inundaba su rostro entero, odiaba la sensación de sentirse expuesta, más enfrente de esa persona en especial.

Aquella puesta en vergüenza le fue suficiente para no querer interactuar con ella en la forma de Emmy por el resto de la semana. Sin embargo, sí la buscó con su identidad real para jugarle todos los días diferentes bromas, como si fuera su forma de vengarse de la chica por haberla puesto en ridículo. 

Mientras Viney más la ignoraba, más quería fastidiarla. 

Al final se arrepintió de desperdiciar la semana comonEmmy, luego del fin de semana ya solo le quedaban cuatro días para seguir usando esa apariencia deliberadamente. Además de que no consiguió información relevante ni una reacción satisfactoria de su víctima.

Usaría su arma secreta.

Ni bien llegó el lunes, a primera hora, luego de perderlo a Ed, fue tras ella, claro que como Emmy.  
La monstruosa campana gritó anunciando el comienzo de las clases y de pronto los atestados pasillos quedaron desiertos.  
Debía apresurarse para que no la atraparan fuera de clases. Así que comenzó a correr, cuando dobló a la derecha chocó contra algo, cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Cuando pudo recomponerse, levantó la mirada. 

-¡Vuelve aquí, rufián!- se escuchó la voz del director Bump a lo lejos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra fue tomada de la mano y arrojada dentro de un casillero. 

-¡Vin…- fue acallada con la palma de la otra chica, que también se había metido en el casillero con ella. 

-Esperemos a que se vaya- susurró. 

>Lavanda< pensó. El espacio era tan reducido que le era imposible no percatarse del aroma que la bruja desprendía. Incluso su calor corporal podía sentir próximo a su cuerpo. 

Una vez los pasos se perdieron a lo lejos, ya eran libres para hablar.

-Lo siento. Bumps llegó justo en el momento en que accidentalmente destruimos una pared con Puddles. Por suerte no alcanzó a vernos y pudimos huir- le explicó lo sucedido, pero Em apenas podía concentrarse en seguir respirando. 

Salieron del confinado casillero y al fin pudo respirar.

-Perdón -se disculpó la bruja al verla en tales condiciones-. Seguramente no eres buena con espacios pequeños y te obligué a entrar. 

Eso fue lo que ella interpretó, pero la verdad era que los espacios pequeños jamás le habían causado el más mínimo inconveniente… hasta ese momento.

Miró su rostro entristecido y sus pequeñas y tiernas orejas encurvadas hacia abajo. De nuevo una extraña sensación atacó su estómago. 

-Para nada, solo me tomaste por sorpresa -eso era cierto ¿pero por qué intentaba consolar a quien quería en un principio humillar?

Suspiró en forma de alivio al saber que no había hecho nada malo. Bueno, nada malo hacía su amiga, si en esos momentos la atrapará Bump, él diría otra cosa muy diferente.

-¿Qué hacías fuera de clases? ¿Llegando tarde? - cuestionó dándole unos golpecitos con su codo. 

-De hecho te estaba buscando.

¡Sí! Su plan, debería seguir con eso en vez de dejarse engañar por las tretas de su enemiga. Pero su repentina puesta en razón, como llegó se marchó, al ver el discreto rubor que asomaba en las mejillas de la chica. Otra vez su estómago.

>Seguramente fue la malteada de esta mañana. 

-¿Para qué?

-Es que encontré estas hierbas caídas en una pequeña bolsa mientras paseaba por el bosque, y tuve la corazonada de que podrían servir para algo. Y pensé, ¿quién sabe de hierbas? -mentira. 

El rostro de Viney se iluminó al verlas.

-Es hierba humeante y hierba de solsticio. Pensé que no las volvería a ver por mucho tiempo. 

-¿Por qué? - su curiosidad era real.

-La hierba humeante solo crece en ciertos ambientes y en condiciones muy especiales. Sirve para tratar a quien ha sido intoxicado con humos y vapores muy tóxicos, por lo que es muy solicitada aquí en las islas, pero difícil de conseguir -explicó admirando lo que a sus ojos era un tesoro-. Mientras que la de solsticio solo florece dos veces al año y solo crece en lugares en los que tenga al menos diecinueve horas de luz solar constante, por lo que los lugares en los que puede crecer también son muy pocos. Una sola hoja sirve para tratar quemaduras de cuerpo entero y de hasta tercer grado. 

-Wow.

No pensó que aquella chica tuviera en su poder hierbas tan valiosas en su chaqueta.

-¿Alguna vez las habías visto?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí. La humeante pude conseguirla en el borde de un pequeño volcán, y la otra fue un viaje de seis horas en el solsticio de verano. Siempre con la ayuda de Puddles. 

Realmente le había costado conseguirlas.

-¿Y qué hiciste con ellas? 

-Fue muy triste -rió para no llorar-. Pero las perdí un día en el bosque. 

¿Sólo eso? ¿No le echaría la culpa? ¿¡Por qué no diría que todo había sido culpa de Emira Blight!? Y si eran tan valiosas, ¿por qué no intentó recuperarlas? 

-Ugh- se quejó al sentir que su estómago se estrujaba.

-¿Estás bien? -preocupada Viney se acercó.

-Si, solo fue un calambre -trató de calmarse.

-¿Segura? Podemos ir a la enfermería si no te sientes bien.

>Tan amable. Seguramente es así con todo el mundo.

-No, tengo que buscar algo en mi casillero.

-Te acompaño, por las dudas. 

-No, tú ve a clases. Yo te alcanzo luego.

No le parecía buena idea dejarla, pero intuyó que la chica quería estar a solas. 

-Okay. Estaré esperándote-. Aceptó Viney.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero el firme agarre que sintió en su muñeca hizo que parara. 

Em tomó su mano, y sobre su palma cuidadosamente depositó las hierbas.

Ella no era un monstruo. Sí, era su enemiga, pero se había esforzado mucho para conseguirlas y no era correcto quedarse con ellas.

-Son tuyas. Las encontré por accidente y no sabría qué hacer con ellas.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlas, son muy valiosas

Soltó el agarre y la miró a los ojos.

-Tu le darás mejor uso -dijo marchándose. 

Viney suspiró mientras que estómago también se estrujaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribo para tener guardado para el futuro, pero no soporto las ganas de publicar jejeje


	6. Entre clases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em logra pasar más tiempo con Viney engañándola al transformarse en otra persona. Poco a poco logra conocerla más ¿pero será esto de ayuda para su venganza?

Su última semana como Emmy la desperdició, no porque tuviera miedo a estar con su enemiga sino por su estómago que se estrujaba cada vez que la veía.

>Seguro son mis entrañas llenas de odio.<

Pero sí disfrutó cada broma que le hizo como Emira, a pesar de que solo fueran eso, bromas, y que no le sirvieran para nada más. 

Luego de esa semana decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse y seguir jugando el papel de amiga, aunque se tomó el trabajo de averiguar cuándo sería seguro acercarse, y a quién sería prudente evitar.

Era una tarea lenta, sólo podía verla en esa forma dos veces a la semana. Para su suerte la chica real no compartía clases con Viney, razón por la cual nunca se habían cruzado. Conforme fueron pasando los días su estómago dolía cada vez que uno de sus encuentros llegaba a su fin. Llegó a pensar que podría ser víctima de algún hechizo maligno, pero cuando su habilidosa madre la escaneó, no hubo rastros de alguno. Debía ser el rechazo que sentía hacia esa persona.

Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil acercarse a ella, no literalmente, porque era amable y amistosa, pero reservada, siempre a la defensiva, como si supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

A la chica le gustaban las bromas, siempre se reía de las tonterías que decía, pero solo cuando se trataba de Emmy. Pero también podía ser sería cuando algo le interesaba, era extraña su forma de pensar, hasta le intrigaba a Em entenderla, al punto de preguntarle y pasar toda la clase hablando de temas que nada tenían que ver. Luego los profesores las obligaban a limpiar el salón de clases como castigo. 

Los viernes eran un día seguro. Se encontraban en la última clase del día. Ya todos estaban cansados, por lo que la clase solía ser liviana, bueno, no ese día. 

-Hoy intentaremos algo diferente -explicó la profesora-. Haremos una poción medicinal. 

Se escucharon murmullos por toda la clase. Se cuestionaba el mezclar prácticas mágicas.

-¡Silencio! Es muy importante que presten mucha atención al procedimiento. Solo podrán hacer un intento por grupo.

Esa era la única poción mágica que se enseñaba en el aquelarre de curación. Algunas excepciones, como esa, eran permitidas, pues mezclar diferentes tipos de magia no era lo habitual.

Em miró a su compañera, cuyos ojos centellaban de la emoción. 

La observaba mientras atentamente la bruja anotaba el procedimiento, paso a paso.

-¿Empezamos? 

-Como tú quieras, linda -dejó escapar.

Por un momento se asustó, tal vez no fuera suficiente para delatarla, pero ese tipo de acciones no le agradaban para nada cuando provenían de su forma verdadera.

Pero Viney no reaccionó como lo esperaría si esas palabras salieran de la boca de Emira Blight, todo lo contrario. Sonrió, con un pequeño rubor.

-Si que estás atrevida hoy, Emmy -bromeó, siguiendo la corriente.

Apretó sus dientes. >Como reacciones depende de la persona ¿no?<

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

-Hagámoslo juntas, así las dos podemos practicar -le dijo al acercarse.

Mientras le explicaba, le pidió que machacara unas hierbas en el mortero.

-Así no se hace- escuchó discutir a los chicos que estaban detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué sabes tú? Si te va tan mal como a mí- le respondió el otro chico.

Los ignoró y continuó con lo suyo.

-Bien, si ya llegaron a tener los tres ingredientes por separado, es importante que los mezclen con cuidado. Son elementos volátiles, ante movimientos bruscos podrían crear reacciones peligrosas -explicó la mayor a cargo.

-Ya tenemos el primer ingrediente. Ahora, yo agrego el extracto de baba de basura y tu el polvo del hongo arácnido.

-Okay.

Procedieron cuidadosamente a volcar cada ingrediente, creando la mezcla perfecta. Una pequeña nube de vapor violeta anunció que la poción había sido lograda sin errores.

Viney extendió su mano y automáticamente Em correspondió chocándole los cinco. 

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal! -era el mismo chico.

-¡No! ¡Tú lo haces mal, quítate! -le respondió el otro dándole un empujón.

El chico perdió el equilibrio y chocó la mesa con los ingredientes para la pócima, que se volcaron hacia donde estaban ellas.

Impulsivamente se puso enfrente a Viney, para protegerla de la explosión que se originó al mezclarse abruptamente las sustancias. 

-¡Explícitamente les pedí que tuvieran cuidado! -exclamó la profesora al ver la gran nube de humo que se formó. 

-¡Emmy! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó preocupada al verla en el suelo.

-Sí -respondió adolorida.

-Tu brazo. Estás herida. 

Emmy había recibido el daño que era para ella, no podía creerlo. Pocas personas en su vida harían un acto tan valiente como ese.

-No es nada. 

-¿Cómo que nada? Ya mismo vamos a la enfermería.

Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y piernas y la alzó en brazos. No dejaría que caminara estando herida.

-N-no es necesario que me cargues -trató de debatir con la bruja.

La chica ni le contestó, y apresurada salió en dirección a la enfermería.

Viney era más bajita que ella y aún así era tan fuerte como para cargarla casi sin esfuerzo. No hablaron una palabra en el trayecto, y aunque solo fueron un par de minutos, aquel agarré pareció durar mucho más. 

> Otra vez < pensó, aunque su cordura estaba algo afectada por los gases. Hundió su rostro en su pecho y dejó que la esencia a lavanda la envolviera.

¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de tal manera? No lograba comprender sus acciones cuando estaba cerca de aquella bruja. 

La herida en su brazo se veía fea y el dolor comenzaba a volverse cada vez más profundo.  
Al llegar la recostó cuidadosamente sobre una de las tantas camillas. La enfermera no se hizo esperar y Viney le explicó lo sucedido.

El primer hechizo fue para calmar el dolor, así podría inspeccionar la herida adecuadamente. Una vez supo el daño y la extensión la enfermera se dispuso a sanarla.

-Listo. Solo debería quedar la sensación de entumecimiento, pero el daño fue reparado. Ahora deben descansar -dijo la profesional, que se alejó para dejarlas a solas.

Viney suspiró aliviada mientras sostenía con fuerza su mano.

-¿Por qué no me curaste tú misma?- le cuestionó adormecida.

-Aún soy una estudiante y no quería arriesgarme a cometer un error -Em sintió el agarre aún más firme-. No contigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella en esa forma pero la ignoraba a su yo real? ¿Y por qué su sangre hervía de solo pensarlo?

Entre el shock del accidente y el cansancio de estar usando la transformación cayó profundamente dormida. 

Cuando despertó, la luz que entraba por la ventana había desaparecido. Era tarde. Al mirar a su costado la vio. Aún estaba a su lado, dormida, sentada con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la camilla, aún aferrada a su mano. 

Extendió su mano libre y suavemente se acercó queriendo acariciar su mejilla, pero estando a nada de su piel se detuvo.

Observó su mano y notó las diferencias. ¡Era su mano real! Tocó su rostro para confirmarlo, era un hecho, su hechizo había desaparecido dejando su apariencia verdadera. 

Sin hacer sonido alguno se escabulló, Viney no debía saber la verdad, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse lo vio. Al costado de la bruja que aún dormía se asomaba de su bolsa el tan preciado libro. 

Todos sus esfuerzos hasta entonces habían sido para obtener aquel objeto y esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

Con cada paso que daba su estómago se estrujaba, pensó que sería la adrenalina de ser descubierta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la miró una última vez.

-Emmy -escuchó de sus labios, y su corazón dio un brinco.

Pero la castaña no despertó, había sido sólo un murmuró entre sueños.

Tomó el diario y se marchó. 

Corrió de vuelta a casa, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, agitada entró sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera llegar a su habitación. 

Una vez dentro trató de recuperar el aliento. Cada parte de su cuerpo hormigueaba del cansancio. Estaba exhausta, pero la emoción que la envolvía la mantenía de pie. 

Dejó el diario sobre su escritorio. Había esperado tanto por tenerlo, dos meses para ser más exactos. Nunca había trabajado en algo por tanto tiempo así que decidió que, a pesar de las ansias de mirar en él, el momento debía ser perfecto. 

-Al fin el diario es mío.

-¿Qué diario?- preguntó su hermana menor.

Golpeo su frente con su palma, siempre olvidaba trabar su puerta.

-¿Acaso todos creen que pueden entrar a mi cuarto cuando se les dé la gana? -se quejó.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Mittens-. Mejor me voy.

Ugh, remordimiento. Sabía que su hermana menor no era de entrar a su habitación, así que seguramente tendría alguna razón importante para estar allí.

-No, yo lo siento, Mittens. Últimamente no estoy de buen humor. Ven -dijo para que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

Lo aceptaba, cierta bruja lograba abarcar hasta su tiempo libre.

-Si, con Ed te notamos rara. Estás muy tranquila para ser tú -comentó tomando asiento.

Con toda su energía concentrada en una sola cosa, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer otras travesuras.

-¿Qué te dijo Ed? Espero que nada raro.

-Solo que tenías novio. Y que no querías que nadie lo supiera.

Su hermanita lo dijo tan despreocupada, como si no fuera nada de otro mundo, que la tomó desprevenida.

-¡Que no es un novio! -refunfuñó-. Ed es carne muerta.

-¿Segura? Normalmente lo tomarías como una broma y seguirías la corriente, pero te has puesto roja.

-Muy segura. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? -trató de cambiar el tema.

Ahora Amity era quien se sonrojaba. 

-Como pensé que tenías novio -Amity miró de reojo la expresión amenazante de su hermana-. Pero claramente no, yo quería…

-¿Querías…?

-Nop, nada de nada. Mejor me voy, creo que escuché a mamá llamarme.

Intentó huir pero al bajarse nerviosamente Em la agarró de su ropa y de un tirón volvió a sentarla. 

-No te vas a escapar, hermanita. Ahora cuenta. 

-Tal vez… yo quería… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Pedirteconsejosdecomoinvitaraalguienaunacita.

Lo había dicho tan rápido que casi no entiende nada de lo que su hermana decía. 

-Ahhhh, conque a mi pequeña hermana le gusta alguien -rió y la observó volverse un tomate, era su oportunidad-. Tal vez alguien con mucha energía, de pelo castaño y muy linda.

Em había dicho la palabra "linda", o sea que ya sospechaba de quien estaba hablando. 

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Pfff. Se nota a kilómetros. La única que no puede verlo es Luz. Irónico, ¿no?

Quería desaparecer. Cuando Luz aparecía su cerebro entraba en cortocircuito y no podía actuar normal.

-Es que no sé qué hacer. Ella me gusta, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa en su cabeza.

-Si te entenderé -suspiró poniendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, Amity la miraba entre sorprendida y divertida.  
No se refería a eso de gustar de alguien. No, no, no. Sino a lo de no saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Tampoco es que ella tuviera experiencia. Ella y su hermano sabían coquetear porque era natural para ellos jugar de esa forma con otros, jamás era con un tinte sexual, sino más bien con el objetivo de seducir al otro. Lograban que la gente se pusiera nerviosa, que estuvieran a sus pies los hacía sentir superiores y los dejaba salirse con la suya. 

Pero jamás había tenido una relación. Nunca conoció a alguien que estuviera a su altura. Además de las estrictas reglas de la familia, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermana pequeña.

-Creo que le ladras al árbol equivocado, hermanita -agregó Ed recostado al Marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo diablos haces para siempre estar en los momentos menos apropiados?! 

Siempre era ella quien tenía las de ganar, pero últimamente Ed lograba avergonzarla.

-Es un don al que debo hacerle honra.

Una gran almohada impactó en su cara, en el intento de borrarle esa mueca de victoria. No se quedó atrás y corrió para arrojarse sobre sus hermanas.

-¡Pesas mucho! -se quejó la menor de los tres mientras era aplastada.

Los tres estallaron a carcajadas. Siempre se molestaban entre sí, se ponían en vergüenza y se burlaban uno del otro, pero siempre estaba el código secreto de apoyarse mutuamente. 

Luego de las risas, Ed, para asombro de las dos, le aconsejó llevar las cosas lentamente, que no había razón para apurarlas, y que tratara de conocer mejor a la chica en cuestión. Que ella sabría cuándo sería el momento perfecto para invitarla a una cita.

-Wow Ed, buen consejo.

-Tenía que ayudarte, Em -le guiñó un ojo.

Su hermano sabía que no había consejos que ella pudiera brindarle a Mittens.

Ella sólo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. 

-Gracias Ed, Em -dijo mientras los abrazó a ambos, lo cual sus hermanos no esperaban, pero correspondieron-. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero ahora ya estoy más tranquila.

-¿Miedo?- indagaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí -respondió algo nerviosa-. De que no les agradara la idea de que me gustara… ya saben, una chica. 

-¿Cómo crees? Nunca tendríamos problemas con algo así -le calmó Ed, y su gemela asintió.

-Amor es amor, Mittens. Incluso cuando se trata de dos idiotas -bromeó Em para romper el hielo.

-¡Emira! -le retó-. Gracias.

Luego hablaron de cosas triviales por un rato, hasta que su madre llegó a ordenarles que dejaran de hacer tanto alboroto y que cada uno se retirara a su respectiva habitación. 

Cuando las luces se apagaron, las cobijas la envolvieron y lo único que quedó fueron sus pensamientos, no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Mittens. Miedo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, tener miedo de amar a alguien solo porque sea de tu mismo sexo. Ella y su hermano jamás pensaron de esa forma, pero Amity era quién más presión tenía de sus padres, y ellos no estarían contentos con la idea. 

Se revolvió en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente pensaba en demasiadas cosas a la vez. En su hermana, su gemelo, sus padres, la escuela, y con cada tema se acercaba cada vez más a caer en el sueño profundo.

-Viney- su inconsciente la traicionó, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar y se durmió. 

Caminaba por el bosque, entre densos arbustos y espesos árboles cuando escuchó una risa. Sin pensarlo mucho trató de seguirla pero el camino se volvía cada vez más boscoso a medida que se acercaba, hasta que la luz del día comenzó a disminuir. Estaba tan cerca y tan oscuro que no veía, solo escuchaba.

-¡Emira! -la llamó por su nombre la chica dueña de la risa al remover las ramas del camino, y así pudieron verse frente a frente.

-¡Viney!

-Te estaba esperando -dijo mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la tiraba para salir de entre los arbustos. 

-¿A mí me esperabas? Pero…-se cuestionó si era verdad todo lo que ocurría.

De estar rodeada de ramas y hojas, pasó a estar en un claro en medio del bosque, donde Viney la esperaba Allí tendido, un mantel y una canasta.

\- Sí, a tí. ¿O ya te habías olvidado de nuestra cita?

-¿Ci-ci-ci-cita?- tartamudeó de la impresión.

-Si serás olvidadiza, eh -suspiró-. Sí, cita. 

Se sentaron demasiado cerca para su agrado. Con sus piernas flexionadas hacia atrás y sus manos como fuente de apoyo, sentía su corazón latir como el primer día que se encontraron.  
Se estremeció cuando sobre su mano sintió como la bruja a su lado colocaba su palma sobre la suya. En un acto reflejo la sacó de golpe, causando que perdiera su equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas. 

-Esto es muy extraño -dijo cerrando sus ojos con esfuerzo. 

-¿Acaso no te gusto, Blight?

Escuchó su voz muy cerca y al abrir sus ojos, estaban frente a frente. El rostro de Viney estaba a milímetros del suyo. Un zumbido en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar. Antes de poder responder se posaron los labios de aquella bruja sobre los suyos. 

¡La estaba besando! ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevida? Pero aunque la sensación era extraña... no le desagradaba. 

Una mano se posó sobre su mejilla para darle una suave caricia, aún sin dejar el beso.

Al romperlo, abrió los ojos, solo para ver el techo de su habitación. 

-¿Un sueño? -habló ahogada sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. 

Tendida en su cama, enredada entre las sábanas, cubierta por un sudor frío y los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño para sacarse el mal sabor de boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos llegando a un clímax jejeje realmente disfruto escribir estas partes, espero que ustedes disfruten leerlas :D


	7. Corazones rotos Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no habrá resumen jejeje leanlo nomas

Cuando su baño acabó y estaba fresca como una lechuga, apreció la luz de la luna atravesando los ventanales del balcón de su habitación pero su mirada se desvió al objeto que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

No pudo más. Se sentó y lentamente lo abrió. 

La primera hoja databa de tres años atrás y sólo tenía un tosco dibujo de Viney y sus dos amigos, si recordaba bien sus nombres eran Jerbo y Barcus. Le pareció gracioso, pero rápidamente recordó para qué se había tomado el trabajo de robarlo. Siguió pasando hojas. No había nada que le fuera de gran ayuda al principio. Sólo Viney anotando hechizos, tips, datos y cosas sobre sus amigos y Puddles. 

Cada tanto encontraba algún garabato gracioso. 

Todo el tiempo creyó que aquel cuaderno era más un diario personal, pero al leerlo descubrió que era un cuaderno en el que por mucho tiempo la bruja usó para "estudiar sus dos pasiones", como ella misma había escrito. 

Mientras más avanzaba, más pensamientos se plasmaban en él, escondidos entre anotaciones de clases, por lo que tenía que buscar con cuidado. Como cuando se enojó con Bump por ponerla en detención, o su alegría cuando Jerbo y Barcus se unieron a ella, pero nada de eso le servía para humillarla.

Intentó recapitular todo lo que sabía de ella hasta ese momento. Había ido a su auxilio, sin conocerla y sin que nadie se lo pidiera. No se burló de ella, ni la difamó en la escuela. Aún cuando le jugó bromas todo el tiempo no la atacó ni la insultó. 

Era apasionada por los animales desde pequeña, rasgo que adquiría de sus padres que eran cuidadores de bestias. Era amable, graciosa. Se preocupaba por sus amigos. Amante de la magia, trataba de siempre superarse. Todos estos datos los sabía por el tiempo que había pasado con ella como Emmy. 

Una sensación cálida la envolvió al recordar, su estómago ya no dolía pero su pecho sí. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, todo por pensar en ella. 

-¿Por qué? -se preguntó sin poder entenderse a sí misma.

Trato de ignorarlo y seguir leyendo. Llegó a la fecha en que se conocieron. Ese día casi no había anotaciones. Buscó su nombre o algo que la describiera, pero no encontró nada.

Emira Blight no existía para ella y eso la fastidiaba de sobre manera. Jamás en su vida sintió tanta furia ante el hecho de no ser reconocida, pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue ver su apodo. Emmy.

Ese nombre sí lo encontró escrito, y aunque ella supiera la verdad, Viney no. Para la bruja, ella y Emmy no eran la misma persona.

La sensación cálida y calma se transformó en agria e insoportable al seguir leyendo.

La describía como una chica divertida, sencilla. Que cuando estaba a su lado se sentía tranquila al saber que no sería juzgada, que a su lado podía ser ella misma. 

Conforme más avanzaba, más la nombraba, y su ira crecía más y más. Llegó al día de las hierbas.

"Hoy volví a verla. Fue tan genial. No esperaba que me regalara las hierbas. La esperé en clases pero no llegó. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella".

¡Con Emira no soportaba estar un segundo, ¿pero con Emmy no le era suficiente el tiempo que ya pasaban juntas?!

Estaba tan, pero tan furiosa, que incluso sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. 

Sí, su apariencia era otra, pero las diferencias en su personalidad eran mínimas, cuando era Emmy no necesitaba comerse al mundo, no necesitaba estar en control todo el tiempo, no necesitaba ser una Blight. ¡Entonces, ¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué era Emmy a quien tanto quería?! ¿Acaso no eran los Blight los más populares, a quienes todo el mundo idolatraba, la imagen de la perfección? 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las hojas, perdiéndose al ser absorbidas. Pensó que esa era la última entrada, pero alcanzó a notar que estas seguían en la hoja siguiente y que databan de ese mismo día.  
¿Lo habría escrito mientras estaban en la enfermería?

"Realmente me asustó pensar que algo grave podría haberle pasado. Sigo sin poder creer que me protegiera, fue muy valiente. Hoy pude confirmarlo, mientras la llevaba en mis brazos y sentía que mi corazón se partía al verla sufrir. Estoy enamorada".

Al leer esa última frase todas las funciones de su cuerpo se detuvieron por una milésima de segundo, su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones de respirar, su cerebro de pensar, solo para que al volver, lo hicieran como nunca antes. 

¿Viney se había enamorado de ella? Por un segundo se sintió… ¿feliz? Bueno, hasta que recordó que no se había enamorado de Emira, sino de Emmy, que no era más que una ilusión. 

No quería aceptarlo, no quería reconocerlo, no quería ser consciente de ello. En el fondo lo sabía muy bien, que sus dolores de estómago no eran repulsión, que su deseo de ser reconocida no ya no era por venganza, que la necesidad de que aquellos ojos jade se posaran sobre ella no era para sentirse superior. Pero al sentir que su corazón se encogía del dolor, no tuvo más remedio que finalmente confesárselo a sí misma. Estaba enamorada de Viney. 

De alguien para quien prácticamente no existía, para quien no era más que una molestia, y dolía saber que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos. Se sentía como si dagas ardientes atravesaran su garganta y su pecho. 

Maldecía el día en que se cruzaron, maldecía su bondad por haberla ayudado, maldecía su encanto que la engatusó tan hábilmente que no pudo percatarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

No podía contener su llanto, y solo se quedó allí, sufriendo. Cuando se despertó por el sol que entraba por la ventana no logró recordar el momento en el que se quedó dormida. 

Cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo del baño sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y estaban decorados por ojeras. 

Agradeció que fuera sábado, y se tumbó a dormir un par de horas más, seguía consumida. Cuando volvió a despertarse apenas era mediodía. Su rostro se encontraba mejor pero aún así debería ocultarlo de su familia. Fue fácil, era un simple hechizo. 

Con sus padres nunca pasaba mucho tiempo, así que no tendría que preocuparse por fingir frente a ellos. Ed era el mayor problema. Su gemelo lo notaría al instante y realmente no quería hablar del tema.

Logró evitarlo toda la tarde, pero como predijo, lo oyó golpeando a su puerta a la hora de la cena. 

-Em, ¿estás bien? -preguntó entrando lentamente por la puerta.

-Sí, solo me siento un poco enferma -mintió dándole la espalda al girarse en su cama. 

Escuchó dudar a su hermano, la conocía demasiado bien. Él era con quién más confianza tenía en el mundo, pero hay temas que a veces no puedes hablar con nadie, al menos no hasta que estés listo. 

Sintió el borde de su cama hundirse, era Ed que se recostó a su lado. No recordaba cuándo habían dejado de hacerlo, pero desde que eran pequeños siempre se acompañaban así cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba. 

-Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites -le recordó mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el techo.

-Mhm -no quería hablar, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el momento en el que hablara no podría contener las lágrimas. Y su hermano sabía eso. 

Ed estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su hermana de tal manera, y eso que siempre estaban juntos. La única vez que había estado cerca de ese estado fue cuando sus padres los castigaron cruelmente por haberlos "decepcionado" en una cena importante, fue cuando perdieron la fe en sus padres. 

Realmente no sabía la razón de su pesar, sospechaba un mal de amores, pero no podía asegurarlo. 

-Tú solo dime y salimos a repartir golpes- bromeó (o tal vez no) para levantarle el ánimo.

Escuchar su risa le alivió. 

-Gracias, Ed. Creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Que bueno, hermanita.

Ed se quedó a su lado un rato más, se marchó cuando era la hora de dormir. 

Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. De todas las personas de las que se podía enamorar, ¿por qué ella?

Recordó las bromas que hacía en clases, las veces que sacaba de su bolsillo las paletas que Puddles vomitaba y se las ofrecía, como siempre la esperaba con una sonrisa, y como cada vez que Viney hacía algo que le pareciera tierno ella intentaba convencerse en su cabeza que le parecía tonto o de mal gusto. Recordó cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando veía algo mágico que le gustraba, su paciencia para explicarle lo que la profesora acababa de decir pero ella no había escuchado y su risa tan contagiosa.  
Sonrió mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a caer. Todos esos gestos no eran para ella, sino para Emmy, como Emira no recibía más que desdén. 

Se levantó por un momento, fue hacia el primer cajón de su escritorio y tomó lo que había dentro para volver a recostarse. Habían pasado semanas y el olor a lavanda aún no desaparecía de su capucha. 

Al día siguiente Ed pudo notar mejoría, pues escuchó a su gemela burlándose de su otra hermana, y por supuesto que se sumó a la diversión. Aunque temía que al momento de regresar a clases el estado de su hermana volviera a recaer.

>Hora de actuar como hermano mayor< pensó mientras trataba de idear un plan.

No llegó a tener uno, así que secretamente seguiría a Em para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. 

Y mientras que Emira decidía no volver a transformarse, ni a acercarse a Viney para así dejar que sus sentimientos murieran con el tiempo, cierta bruja buscaba por todos lados a Emmy, quien había desaparecido de la enfermería sin decir palabra alguna. 

¿Qué tal si se había enojado con ella por lo sucedido? ¿Que tal si queria romper su amistad? Viney había pasado todo el fin de semana torturándose con ese tipo de preguntas. Preguntó en todos lados por ella, pero nadie lograba unir el nombre con la descripción. Algunos le dijeron que la única chica que reconocían con esa descripción del aquelarre de curación era una tal Bo, pero era imposible. 

¿Por qué Emmy se marcharía sin decir nada? Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica jamás contaba cosas muy personales. Sus interacciones se limitaban a clases, fuera de ellas la chica solía desaparecer.  
De sus charlas recordaba que no le gustaba hablar mucho de sus padres, demasiados estrictos decía. Cuando le ofrecía paletas sus favoritas eran las de uva. Se distraía con facilidad en clases, pero era muy inteligente, solo necesitaba que ella le explicara una sola vez las cosas y automáticamente podría hacerlas.  
Cuando se aburría jugaba a balancear su lápiz sobre su nariz, lo que era muy tierno de ver. Era amable, como pocos habían sido con ella. No juzgaba que estuviera en más de un aquelarre, es más, parecía tener el mismo interés de experimentar que ella. Era despreocupada, como si pudiera hacer lo que se propusiera. Y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa ladina le encantaba. De solo pensar en ella ya le daban palpitaciones, rió por lo tonta que se sentía. 

Normalmente no deambulaba por esos pasillos, solía usar los atajos secretos para moverse dentro de la escuela, pero eso era un secreto.  
No fue capaz de encontrarla ese día, ni el siguiente. Compartían clases los miércoles, pero no apareció, y con cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más y más. 

Viney ni siquiera notó que en esos tres días Emira Blight no le hizo ni una sola jugarreta, su mente estaba concentrada “en otra persona”. 

En esos tres días Ed espió con cautela, cada día su hermana se veía más decaida, más apagada, pero no había nada en su rutina fuera de lo normal. Iban a clases, se escapaban, su gemela se forzaba a crear problemas, podía verlo, no era la misma, y eso lo ponía triste. Aún cuando la espiaba en su tiempo a solas no lograba descubrir el detonador. Sabía que la raíz del problema se encontraba en la escuela, ¿pero dónde? O más bien, ¿quién? 

Cuando fue a su habitación el jueves por la noche la encontró dormida, con una expresión de tristeza, le era tan ajeno ver a su fuerte, a su engreída y arrogante hermana tan vulnerable. Incluso cuando él sabía que estaba triste ella jamás lo iba a demostrar. 

-Em, despierta -le habló por lo bajo, zarandeándola levemente para que despertara-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy cansada, Ed. ¿Podemos hablar luego? -respondió adormecida.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó restregándose un ojo. 

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a tí? 

No hubo respuesta, pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Se sentó a su lado, viendo su espalda.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar de lo que te sucede, pero el no saber la razón me vuelve loco -trató de explicar el porqué de su insistencia-. No sé si lo que te ocurrió fue algo que te hizo otra persona, algo por lo que es persona deba pagar, si es algo que debamos hablar con un mayor.

Hubo un silencio, esperó una respuesta, cuando está no llegó separó sus labios para seguir hablando Em lo interrumpió al último minuto.

-Se rompió -escuchó su voz quebrada. 

-¿Se rompió? -no entendía-. ¿Qué se rompió?

-Mi corazón -dijo mientras sin mostrar su rostro abrazó a Ed por la cintura buscando refugio. 

Él no movió ni un músculo, sólo se quedó allí, quieto, mientras su propio corazón sufría al sentir el tembloroso agarre de su gemela, que sollozaba contra su espalda. 

No supo qué decir, ni cómo consolarla, los corazones rotos son difíciles de tratar, lo mejor que puedo hacer fue quedarse con ella.

Ese viernes la tentación pudo con ella y se acercó al salón donde solían encontrarse para la clase de curación. Escondida, la miraba, mientras Viney sólo se quedó para al costado de la puerta, aún cuando la campana sonó y todos entraron, aún cuando la clase dio comienzo. 

Sabía a quién esperaba. Una nueva sensación la invadió. Desde que la conocía, aquella bruja lograba que experimentara muchas sensaciones nuevas. 

Celos, había escuchado hablar de ellos, jamás pensó sentirlos, y menos hacia sí misma. Tenía celos de Emmy. Celos de que Viney la esperaba aún cuando desapareció sin decir nada, aún cuando pasaba una semana sin noticias de ella. 

No supo el porqué, pero se encaminó hacia ella. Si no podía tener su atención por las buenas, sería por las malas. 

-Hola lindura - sus palabras sonaban burlonas, pues quería que la bruja así las interpretara, pero no, al fin la volvía a tener cerca, y al verla después de días, parecía más radiante que nunca, aún cuando su rostro demostraba desagrado -¿qué haces fuera de clases?

-¿Tu de nuevo Blight? No estoy de humor para tus bromas -rodó sus ojos.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? -se inclinó para igualar la diferencia de estatura, esperando que no notara su corazón latiendo como loco. 

Viney no respondió, y su indiferencia solo exacerbó sus emociones. Daba gracias por las clases de actuación que había tomado con su hermano de pequeños, porque aún no sabía cómo lograba mantener su acto. 

-Tal vez un pequeño truco logre subirte el ánimo- y sin esperar aprobación gestionó con su dedo una ilusión. 

Una serpiente gigante apareció y enrolló a su presa, para que esta no pudiera moverse.

-Ya suéltame, Blight -ordenó dejando asomar un tinte de rabia. 

Y así como así, el animal desapareció dejando una nube de humo celeste, para cuando esta se dispersó Emira ya no estaba. Había logrado lo que quería, romper su indiferencia, era suficiente por ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔💔


	8. Corazones rotos Parte 2

Era como una adicción, no estaba bien, pero fue tan satisfactorio sentir su mirada sobre ella. Y como toda droga, el efecto se desvanece después de un tiempo. Le fue suficiente para soportar el fin de semana, pero llegado el lunes estaba hambrienta por más. 

¿Acaso el amor era así? Pegajoso como goma de mascar en el zapato, imposible de arrancar. Llegó a la conclusión que los Blights no estaban hechos para ser compatibles con ese tipo de sentimientos. Ellos son ambiciosos, tercos, retorcidos, lo quieren todo y el amor no es así, no uno sano por lo menos. 

Quería pedirle perdón a Viney por quererla, porque aunque su razón le dijera que era imposible, que nunca sería correspondida, su carne ansiaba cada día verla, anhelaba la posibilidad de un pequeño roce, quería que la mirara, que en su mente solo estuviera ella, aunque fuera por un momento, aunque fuera de manera negativa. 

Hacían dos semanas del incidente, Emmy no aparecía, eso la entristecía, y las constantes bromas de la gemela Blight no ayudaban. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando le pareció verla a lo lejos, justo cuando dobló hacia otro pasillo, desapareciendo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ella. Necesitaba hablarle. Cuando siguió su rastro la encontró cerca de un bebedero con otra chica de piel café. Era ella, no cabía duda. 

Tomó aire y se acercó nerviosa.

-Hey -saludó. 

Ambas chicas le sonrieron y saludaron de vuelta. Le extrañó, porque Emmy actuó indiferente hacia ella. 

-¿Emmy? -preguntó a la castaña. 

Las chicas la miraron confundida. 

-¿Perdón? Creo que me confundes -le dijo, pero no podía ser verdad. Era idéntica a Emmy.

-Pero, ¿no estás en el aquelarre de curación?

-Sí -le contestó la chica, aun confundida por la situación.

-¿No tendrás una hermana? - eso podría explicarlo, pero no tenía sentido, nada de lo que estaba pasando lo hacía.

-No, solo un hermano. ¿Necesitas algo? Porque no entiendo qué pasa. 

-Soy yo, Viney. ¿No me reconoces? 

-Perdón, pero nunca antes te había visto -su voz sonaba muy sincera como para ser una broma, una de mal gusto por supuesto.

-Somos compañeras de clases, desde hace semanas -le explicó.

-Pero Bo estuvo ausente por una intoxicación, es imposible - aclaró la otra chica.

Se retiró sin decir palabra. Tenía que procesar la información. 

Emmy había llegado a su vida hacía más de dos meses, y de la nada había desaparecido. Se marchó sin dar explicación, sin una razón que ella conociera. ¿Acaso no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para decirle por qué?  
Y ahora, cuando porfian la encontraba después de tanto tiempo sin noticia alguna, era otra persona, alguien diferente que no lograba reconocer. ¿Había sido todo una alucinación? ¿Era todo una mentira? 

Mientras estaba absorta en todas esas posibilidades había llegado hasta los establos, donde buscó a Puddles para abrazarla, para sentirse segura, para tener a alguien real a su lado mientras ahogaba su llanto entre sus plumas. 

Cómo no sentirse mal cuando alguien a quien quieres se marcha, de la nada y tú te quedas descolocada, sin saber si el tiempo que compartieron fue real, con un sentimiento amargo en el pecho.

Puddles extendió su ala para envolverla en un cálido abrazo, sabía que su cuidadora no estaba bien. 

-Gracias, preciosa.

Al cabo de unos días, aún sin saber nada, decidió seguir adelante. No valía la pena desperdiciar energías en alguien que ni se molestaba en decir adiós, o de eso intentó convencerse, porque sus acciones no decían lo mismo. 

En cada clase quedaba mirando fijo la entrada, esperando que cierta bruja cruzara aquellas puertas y se sentara a su lado. Esperaba verla en los pasillos, o ser sorprendida por una palmada como las que solía darle para llamar su atención. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. 

Lo único que la sorprendía en los pasillos era su karma más grande, Emira Blight, que se había obsesionado con molestarla. Siempre lograba encontrarla cuando estaba sola, seguramente para que nadie fuera testigo de sus diabluras. 

No había día en que no se presentara con su coqueteo y su sonrisa burlona. 

No estaba funcionando, otra semana perdiendo su tiempo, solo jugando tontas travesuras, pensó que con eso sería suficiente, pero estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Al principio sí lo fue, pero pasaban los días y poco a poco todo se sentía más vacío.

Extrañaba sus charlas casuales, estar a su lado en paz, sin tener que jugar el papel de villana. Extrañaba reír con ella, ¡hasta estudiar a su lado! Pero todo eso eran cosas a las que nunca podría acceder, no de nuevo. 

Verla se tornaba insoportable, pero estar lejos de ella era peor. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, olvidarla. Habían "profesionales" que se dedicaban a borrar recuerdos dolorosos, incómodos. Ya no le importaba si era riesgoso, era la mejor decisión, tanto como para ella como para Viney, así podría dejarla en paz.

La semana siguiente se dedicó a buscar al mejor en el campo, una vez tuvo todo lo necesario pensó en despedirse, darle un cierre a su historia de amor no correspondido.

Sabía que no habría marcha atrás, que todo terminaría en ese instante, pero no podía más, era demasiado egoísta lastimarla para ella seguir disfrutando.

Decidida fue a buscarla, pero no estaba en su clase habitual. Viney no se saltaba las clases, bueno, al menos no tantas como ella. ¿Si no estaba en la escuela, dónde si no? 

-¡Los establos! -la respuesta era obvia, estaría con su querida grifo.

Llegó para verla jugar con Puddles, la escena era tan tierna. Se escondió detrás de los grandes comederos para apreciar sin interrumpir, hasta que escuchó a la castaña decir que le daría un baño a la criatura. Vio que esta entró a uno de los galpones y no dudó en ir trás ella. 

Mientras que se ocultaba detrás de unas grandes sillas de montar, la otra estaba recogiendo lo necesario para el baño de la grifo, sólo le faltaba la manguera. Era su oportunidad de una última broma, el broche de oro. 

Cuando la bruja se acercó para tomar la manguera, lanzó un hechizo para volverla una serpiente. Cuando Viney se percató del cambio dejó escapar un grito, y Em no pudo contener su risa. Saliendo de su escondite se acercó a ella, pero su rostro no denotaba mucha alegría que digamos, e ignorandola trató de seguir con lo suyo.

-Vamos, fue una muy buena broma. Admítelo - habló mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Solo quería escuchar algo, cualquier cosa.

-Sí, súper graciosa -rió sarcásticamente.

Em trató de estar satisfecha, pero quería más, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez. Su pecho volvía a estrujarse, su garganta se cerraba y sus piernas parecerían que faltarían en cualquier momento, pero por nada podría salirse de su papel.

-¿Vas a ignorarme todo el rato? -sonó dolida, y eso era real, pero trató de actuar como si sólo fuese un chiste, y no sus verdaderas emociones que se escapaban.

Viney suspiró, cansada de las "actuaciones" para nada graciosas, y las constantes bromas.

-¿Qué debería de hacer para que me dejes en paz?- increpó sin mirarla mientras comenzaba a rociar el plumaje de Puddles.

-Mmmm….- comenzó a pensar- Creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

No mintió. No había forma, ni cosa que hiciera o dijera, que le hicieran alejarse de ella. Hasta en sus sueños la buscaba. Odiaba estar enamorada, porque la situación la sobrepasaba, por más que intentara luchar con ayuda de su razón y su objetividad, era presa de las emociones primitivas que la dominaban.

Viney dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró, era el fin. Le sonrió una última vez, fue un acto sincero, pero no esperaba causar lo siguiente.

-¡Ya sé que no soy nada más que un juguete para tí! ¡Alguien de quién puedes burlarte cada vez que quieras divertirte! -gritó apretando sus puños y con la mirada gacha-. ¡Pero no creo que sea justo que me agredas cada vez que se te dé la gana solamente porq…

Emira, ante el brusco estallar de la castaña no pudo contenerse un segundo más, la poca razón que le quedaba desapareció. Se abalanzó sobre ella, y tomando con su rostro con ambas manos le obligó a mirarla, para luego robarle sus labios. Había esperado tanto ese momento, sentir sus labios, su calor. Un éxtasis recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estallaría en cualquier momento, su vientre hormigueaba lleno de mariposas. Todo fue maravilloso… hasta que sintió el agua fría empaparla y la chica escapar de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -gritó aturdida por la situación.

Viney ni la miraba. Lo había arruinado todo. La emoción que duró unos segundos se transformó en angustia, terrible y abrumadora angustia. Las ganas de llorar subían por su garganta, estrangulandola.

\- Ahora sabes por qué no podría dejarte en paz.

No entendía en lo más mínimo a la persona que tenía enfrente. La acosó por meses y de la nada la besaba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que cayera a sus pies como el resto de la escuela?

-Sólo una cosa más -dijo sin poder mirarla.

Se acercó, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño objeto y, tomando su mano, lo colocó en sobre su palma.

-Lo siento- se disculpó a la vez que le confesaba su último secreto al transformarse.

Su rostro, amable y cálido, se volvió irreconocible, y no esperaba menos. Por meses la molestó, la engañó y traicionó su confianza. 

Viney no podía creerlo mientras que miraba la paleta de uva en su mano. ¿Todo ese tiempo Emmy en realidad había sido Emira? Imposible, no podían ser la misma persona.

-¿Es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto? -escupió en voz baja, furiosa. 

-No, Viney, yo… No tengo excusas que me justifiquen-admitió volviendo a su forma real.

-No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más -dijo dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Nunca se sintió tan usada como en ese momento. ¿Por qué jugar así con sus sentimientos? 

-Déjame explicarte.

Viney se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Por favor…-le suplicó, la culpa la consumía.

-Dame una sola razón por la que debería darte la oportunidad -dijo de espaldas, tratando de mantener su compostura.

-...

-Lo supuse. Hasta luego, Emmy. 

No tendría otra chance así que lo daría todo, corrió tras ella y la abrazó, si que era patética su forma de actuar. 

-No me toques -sollozó, tratando de soltarse con sus últimas fuerzas.

Trataba de contenerse, de no dejar salir su frustración, su enojo ni su dolor, su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera a partirse en dos pero Emira seguía insistiendo. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada? 

Perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas con sus palmas, no pudo contenerlas más-. ¿Me acosas por un lado y te haces mi amiga por otro? ¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo es ese?

-¡Es tu culpa! -gritó al fin dejándolo salir, poniéndolo en palabras- ¡Es tu culpa que me haya enamorado de ti! 

Extendió sus brazos separando apenas sus cuerpos, siendo así capaces de mirarse frente a frente. Ambas con sus ojos rojizos desbordando de lágrimas.

-¡¿Cómo no podría cuando eres tan dulce que empalaga, cuando me miras y me sonríes?! -su voz firme se fue quebrando con cada palabra-.Cuando me ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando te preocupaste por mí. 

No sabía qué responder, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía confundida, abrumada y perdida. Las heridas de su corazón estaban abiertas, no acababan de sanar y descubrir la verdad la lastimaba aún más. 

-Sí, al principio estaba enojada porque me sentí avergonzada cuando me rescataste, quería hacerte pasar por lo mismo, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo, más descubría quién eras en realidad, y más me gustabas... hasta el punto en que mi corazón se rompe de pensar que no me volverás a hablar. Fui egoísta y sé que merezco que me odies, que me lo gané con creces por lastimarte. Y sería aún más hipócrita de mi parte pedirte que me perdones, por eso no lo haré. Pero quería que lo supieras.

Las lágrimas de Em seguían cayendo, mojando el rostro de la otra bruja que no hacía más que mirarla. 

Tratando de soportar el dolor intentó seguir hablando, aún quedaba la parte más importante.

-Y quiero disculparme. Por mentirte, por engañarte, por lastimarte… por enamorarme de ti. 

-¿Por qué desapareciste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué seguir con las constantes bromas? 

-¿No es obvio? -escondió su rostro en su hombro. 

-Ya nada lo es.

-Me extraña de ti -era brillante, pensó que sabría a qué se refería. 

-Quiero escucharlo de tus propios labios, así no tendré dudas.

Por un momento ninguna habló y solo se quedaron allí, tiradas en el suelo en los establos, sin moverse, cada una nerviosa. Viney aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Estaba celosa… -susurró avergonzada, hundiendo aún más su rostro-. De que Emmy te gustara y que yo no existiera para ti. 

-¿Co-cómo sabes que me gustabas? -sus nervios salieron a flote. 

Entre todo el mar de sensaciones negativas, que Viney se refiriera a ella como la persona que le gustaba era ciertamente esperanzador. 

-Tal vez yo… leí tu diario -las cosas iban de Guatemala a Guatepeor. 

-¡¿Mi diario?! -con razón no lo encontraba desde ese día.

Em se preparó para otro estallido de la bruja, pero Viney solo suspiró. 

-Cuando la cagas, la cagas bien cagada ¿no, Blight?

Sonaba más calmada, y por ende, ella misma también se tranquilizó.

Ya era hora de que se levantara de Viney, sobre quien había estado encima todo el tiempo. Ninguna de las dos habló, se quedaron sentadas una al lado de la otra por un momento, sin mirarse directamente, mientras reinaba el silencio más incómodo de sus vidas.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes -Em la cortó, no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir, después de todo lo que ya había hecho, un acto más de egoísmo sólo era otra raya al tigre-. Decidí que lo mejor era que me borraran todo recuerdo de lo que siento por ti. Así que podrás olvidarte de mí, jamás volveré a molestarte.

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la empujaron hacia atrás, tumbándola, dejando a la castaña sobre ella. 

-¿Borrarlo? -le preguntó rabiosa- Después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿la mejor opción que encontraste es huir? ¡Con todo lo que me hiciste sentir, los momentos que pasamos juntas, ¿vas a olvidarlo todo?!

No podía mirarla directo, tenía razón. Creyó que sería lo mejor, pero era una escapatoria cobarde y egoísta, palabras que la describían a la perfección. 

-No puedo soportarlo …

-¡¿Qué no puedes soportar?! - le cuestionó enfurecida reforzando su agarre.

Em la tomó por las muñecas, y en un movimiento brusco volvió a estar encima.

-¡¿Tengo que decirte todo?! -su frustración comenzaba a tener tintes de ira.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Está clarísimo que no entiendo lo que pasa por la cabezota de Emira Blight!

Estaban discutiendo a los gritos, en medio de los establos de la escuela, mientras el sol caía y el ocaso se perdía en el horizonte, pero nada de eso les importaba.

-¡¡Que no me mires con los mismos ojos que yo te miro!! -gritó desenfrenada, para luego continuar en un tono triste-. Que no me quieras como yo te quiero.

-Yo… nunca dije eso.

-Pero... -trató de hablar Em, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero la interrumpió.

-Tú no me dejaste hablar, iba a decir que necesito tiempo para procesar todo este embrollo… ahora que sé toda la verdad.

Em se puso de pie con una velocidad sobrehumana. Aunque su rostro estuviera hacia el lado opuesto, Viney aún pudo apreciar el extenso rubor que coloreaba sus puntiagudas orejas. 

-¡Te-tengo que irme! -anunció corriendo, aunque en la dirección incorrecta, para después sí encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Si que eres cobarde, Blight - dejó escapar mientras la veía perderse a lo lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me costó, porque quería desarrollarlo bien, aunque siento que no quedé tan conforme, pero quería subirlo porque hasta diciembre no voy a poder actualizar y no tengo tiempo para editarlo tanto como quisiera. Espero aún así les guste! Y gracias por ser tan lindes ❤️💛🧡


	9. Uniones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney comparte un momento con Luz. Mientras que Em fortalece su hermandad.

Desde que se alejó corriendo no paró, atravesó los establos, los pasillos de la escuela, todo el camino hasta la mansión Blight, incluso corrió todo el trayecto desde las puertas de la mansión hasta su habitación a pesar de que estuviera prohibido correr dentro, para saltar sobre su cama y ahogar un su emoción en la almohada. 

¡Viney no la rechazó! ¡No dijo que la odiaba! ¡¡Incluso dijo que necesitaba tiempo PARA PENSAR!!   
Pensar daba lugar a una oportunidad, y una oportunidad a esperanza.

Ya se había resignado, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a dejarla ir… y aún así, se aferraría a ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza con todas sus fuerzas.

Hace unos momentos acababa de confesarse, de llorarse la vida, y ahora no podía borrar la tonta sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro de solo recordar sus palabras. La vida sí que podía dar vueltas. 

Una vez más volvió a rodar por su cama emocionada sin poder creerlo. Esa noche no podría ni dormir.

-Haré que te enamores de mí, Viney- susurró muy segura de sí misma abrazando con fuerza su almohada, para luego dejar escapar un estornudo, lo que le recordó que estaba empapada.

Viney se quedó allí, sentada con su mirada fija en la nada, no notó el paso del tiempo hasta que la brisa nocturna se hizo presente y causó en ella un frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su uniforme estaba húmedo, claramente a causa de aquella chica que había estado sobre ella. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa junto a su fiel amiga. Al llegar sus padres le preguntaron si estaba bien, pues nunca tardaba tanto en llegar a casa, a lo que respondió que sí, que solo había tenido un pequeño inconveniente en los establos. 

A pesar de sus constantes travesuras ellos sabían que era responsable y de confianza, por lo que creyeron en su palabra sin dudar. 

Luego de alimentar a Puddles y arroparla como cada día, decidió tomar un baño de agua tibia para relajar su cuerpo, el cual estaba todo tensionado. Al salir de la ducha, ya con su pijama puesto y el pelo aún un poco húmedo se dejó caer sobre su cama. Miró al techo y suspiró tratando de liberar algo de toda la tensión acumulada que tenía. 

Creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño, que no podría con todo lo que tenía que asimilar, pero una vez que las sábanas la cubrieron cayó profundamente dormida. 

La noche anterior su mente estaba saturada, al intentar meter tantas cosas al mismo tiempo hizo cortocircuito y no podía pensar en nada más, pero cuando el sol alumbró por la ventana se despertó de golpe, como si un balde de agua helada le hubieran arrojado. 

Y todo lo que su mente había bloqueado surgió abruptamente. 

La chica que le gustaba era en realidad la misma chica que todo el tiempo la había acosado con constantes bromas... todo por no saber expresar sus sentimientos. Si que eran complicados los Blights. 

¿Pero sí Emmy le gustaba, entonces le gustaba Emira? ¿O era Emmy sólo un papel, un personaje? La bruja había sonado muy sincera cuando se le confesó, y al recordar la escena se sonrojó. 

Se sentó en su cama y trató de recordar, nunca nadie se le había confesado seriamente, y menos tan intensamente, realmente se sentía extraño. Debía pensarlo con tiempo, pero era todo muy difícil. ¿Cómo saber si sentía lo mismo por Emira Blight? 

Su estómago era un manojo de nervios. La bruja de cabello escarlata había dicho muchas cosas vergonzosas, escondió su rostro entre sus manos de solo pensarlo. 

Por una lado se imaginaba a Emmy, quién le gustaba por muchas razones, ¿pero tendría Emira esas mismas razones?

Y esa misma chica resultó ser la persona que detestaba, si bien no la odiaba, sería difícil dejar pasar todo lo que había ocurrido entre las dos. 

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? -se dijo a sí misma saliendo de la cama para comenzar el día.

Tendría todo el fin de semana para pensar, pero llegado el lunes aún no había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo. 

Desde el momento que pisó dentro de la escuela estuvo en modo de alerta, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera aquella chica, nerviosa al pensar en cómo actuar pero el día se fue consumiendo y ella no aparecía. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. 

Terminaron las clases, fue a los establos por Puddles, y con solo silbarle la grifo salió a recibirla con un tierno frote. 

-Yo también te extrañé, nena- y restregó su rostro entre sus plumas grisáceas.

Realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo. Ella solía viajar sobre Puddles casi todos los días a la escuela, no era un trayecto muy largo y era un buen ejercicio para la criatura. Además de que solían divertirse en el camino, a veces incluso se saltaban la primera hora y se dirigían a un claro en el bosque, dónde podían jugar libremente sin crear problemas. 

Ya estaba un poco cansada, eran meses de buena conducta, tal vez alguna travesura no vendría mal de vez en cuando, claro, una no muy grande.

-¡Viney!- escuchó a lo lejos.

Y buscando encontró de quién provenía esa voz.

-Hey, ¿todo bien? -saludó a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Todo genial -dijo entre entrecortado, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué te trae a los establos? 

-Tuve mis primeras clases de cuidado de bestias y fue genial -sus ojos brillaban como estrellas-. Y tú eres la mejor de la escuela en esto.

-Eso es un poco exagerado, solo soy una estudiante todavía -rió por su halago-. Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte lo que sé.

-¡Eres la mejor!-El rostro de Luz creció aún más en emoción y envolvió a Viney en un fuerte abrazo de gratitud.

Aquella chica era una entusiasta y eso le encantaba, era auténtica y se notaba su admiración por las artes mágicas.

Viney le explicó las diversas categorías de criaturas mágicas, pero sólo las que habitaban en las islas, porque si abarcaba todo el resto pasarían la noche entera sólo hablando de eso.   
Le enseñó diversos rasgos distintivos, la compatibilidad para ser domesticados, el tipo de alimentación que llevaban y el riesgo que imponían. Aunque no lo pareciera era bastante información.

-Entonces, si los grifos no son criaturas domésticas, ¿Cómo es que tienes a Puddles? -cuestionó intrigada, mientras mimaba a la grifo-. Que es tan linda y dulce.

Domésticas significaba que los habitantes de las Islas no solían adiestrarlos, pero podrían encontrarse en ciertos recintos, como lo era Hexside.

-Mis padres son cuidadores de bestias, por eso desde pequeña me gustaba mucho tratar con diferentes bestias y a mi padre la idea de que yo siguiera con el negocio familiar, por lo que me dejaba ayudarlo. Pero siempre eran las mismas bestias en los establos, y yo soñaba con otras especies, por lo que, a escondidas, jugaba en el bosque cercano a rastrear bestias. Recuerdo que en el estudio de mis padres había todo tipo de libros y yo pasaba horas leyendo, por lo que había aprendido a identificar ciertos rastros.

Mientras Viney contaba la historia, Luz seguía mimando a Puddles, aún así prestando toda su atención en lo que parecía una gran historia.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Un día, mientras jugaba en el bosque encontré una pequeña pluma gris. Sabía que las plumas de grifo tiene una manera de identificarlas del resto, cuando las mojas no absorben el agua, por lo que no cambian su forma. Es como si fueran súper impermeables. Es por eso que hay que usar productos especiales para bañarlos. En fin, ya era tarde, pero estaba tan emocionada que no lo noté, y comencé a seguir el rastro, lo que me llevó a meterme en lo profundo del bosque. Para cuándo me di cuenta estaba sola y perdida en medio del bosque por la noche -relató enfatizando el final con una voz tenebrosa.

Luz estaba tan concentrada en la historia que Viney logró lo que buscaba, que la morocha se asustara.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- sonaba preocupada. 

-Recuerdo que el viento soplaba y parecía que los árboles susurraban, y de pronto, a mis espaldas, escuché ramas quebrándose, como si alguien las pisara. Pensé muchas cosas, ninguna buena por supuesto -rió mientras la chica se mordía las uñas, ella ya sabía el desenlace después de todo-. Quieta como si me hubieran transformado en piedra esperé, pero nada se acercó. Esperé un rato más, pero nada pasó, y aunque estuviera aterrada me ganó la curiosidad. Lentamente caminé a la fuente del ruido, y cuando corrí las ramas, pude verlo.

Viney hizo una larga pausa, solo para impacientarla aún más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué viste?!

-Un pequeño grifo, triste, intentaba liberar su patita de una trampa. Cuando quise acercarme se asustó, estaba aterrado. Me dió mucha pena, y a la vez me distrajo de mis propios problemas. Estuve un rato para que no me viera como una amenaza, hasta que al fin pude ayudarlo a liberarse, aunque no podía apoyar esa pata. Era muy pequeño para ser un grifo, apenas sabría volar, y yo no podía dejarlo herido, así que solo me quedé junto a él a esperar que la noche pasara. 

-¿Y cómo terminó todo?

-Al rato escuché a mi padre gritar mi nombre. Cuando cayó la noche se dieron cuenta que yo no había regresado y salieron a buscarme. Nos encontraron y nos ayudaron a ambos. Al grifo lo curaron y rehabilitaron, lo que tardó unas semanas y cuando quisimos liberarlo no quería irse. Así que lo llamé Puddles, más tarde me enteré que era una chica. Y el castigo que me dieron fue terrible, pero valió la pena.

-Wow, entonces tú y Puddles llevan años juntas.

-Sip, 9 para ser exactos. 

-Nunca tuve un amigo por tanto tiempo -dejó escapar sin darse cuenta que sonaría vergonzoso. Viney sonrió.

-Capaz no aún, pero creo que aquí hiciste amigos que durarán para toda la vida.

Luz se alegró, tenía razón, sus amigos serían para siempre.

-Ya es tarde, aunque me gustaría que me enseñaras más deberíamos irnos.

-¡Vamos! Puedo darte un aventón -le ofreció señalando a Puddles.

-¡SIIII! -accedió emocionada sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras viajaban sobre la grifo Viney notó muy callada a su acompañante, pero esperaría para hablarle hasta que llegaran a destino, no quería un insecto en su boca… otra vez.

Cuando llegaron Viney ni necesito tocar el tema.

-¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? -preguntó Luz, sin dejar de mirar el suelo y sosteniendo su codo con su mano.

-Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Viney. Vamos a sentarnos por allí -dijo señalando un gran tronco caído que estaba alejado de la cabaña-. No quiero que Eda sepa que ya llegué.

El consejo que Luz quería no era algo que podría preguntarle a cualquiera, se sentía un poco avergonzada y necesitaba alguien sereno para hablarlo. Viney era relajada y divertida, pero también alguien serio y comprensible cuando era necesario.

Viney se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas, mirando en dirección a la chica humana, a quien veía preocupada. Mientras que Luz se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón en ellas, mirando en dirección al bosque. 

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo un amigo te gusta más que como amigo? 

Su voz apenas se escuchó, se notaba que era un tema delicado, pero justo a ella tenía que preguntarle. Viney trató de pensar la mejor manera de responder.

-Creo que empiezas a querer pasar más tiempo con esa persona, a querer verla más. Sientes cosquillas en tu estómago y de pronto todo es vergonzoso cuando está cerca. Y ya ser amigos no se siente bien, como si no fuera suficiente y quieres ir más allá. Tomarle de la mano, salir en citas… besarla -mientras trataba de explicar lo complicado de saber definir ese tipo de sentimiento, sentía como su rostro subía su temperatura.

-Pero tomarse de las manos y salir juntas es normal entre chicas - comentó mirando su mano. 

Cuando supo lo que acababa de confesar rápidamente giro su mirada para ver la reacción de Viney, pero esta no pareció inmutarse.

-Supongo que sí, pero se siente diferente. Deberías probar sostener la mano de una amiga y de la chica en cuestión. Si de verdad te gusta, notarás la diferencia. 

-¿No te resulta extraño que sea una chica? 

-Para nada, aunque aún hay muchas personas con prejuicios por ahí, creo que el amor no se define por el sexo o género de la otra persona. 

Luz la abrazó, había elegido a la persona correcta. 

-En serio Viney, muchas gracias.

-Cuando quieras, chica -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

No podía creerlo, el lunes a la mañana fue incapaz de levantarse de la cama, casi deliraba de la fiebre que estaba por encima de los 39° centígrados. Intentó levantarse pero su padre se lo impidió.

Su rostro entero era cubierto por un rubor que emanaba calor, y su cuerpo por un sudor frío.

-Nunca te vi tan encaprichada por ir la escuela, pero no puedes asistir de esta forma, señorita.

Odiaba cuando sus padres la llamaban así, sonaba tan lejano y desapegado y no eran nada menos que padre e hija.

-No podemos permitir que un Blight sea visto en tales condiciones- agregó su madre desde el marco de la puerta.

Típico, lo más importante era la reputación, la imagen. Sabía que no tenía forma de ganarles, así que solo aceptó la situación. En el mejor de los escenarios estaría recuperada para el día siguiente, pero no parecía muy factible y no podía permitirse perder un segundo más. 

Sus hermanos no fueron a verla, de seguro sus padres se los habían prohibido, así que pasó todo el día sola, en un limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia. Tuvo tiempo para pensar cómo enmendar el daño que le había hecho a cierta bruja, si aún era eso posible.   
Habían sido tres meses, igual a doce semanas, que por cinco días de clases daban un total de sesenta bromas. Sesenta actos de cobardía e idiotez. Sesenta errores que enmendar. Llegó a la conclusión que debería hacer un gesto de bondad por cada una de sus bromas. Y eso sólo sería el principio.

Cuando despertó todo estaba oscuro, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Soy yo - era la voz de Ed, susurrando -. Te traje algo de cenar. 

Em se incorporó en la cama y tomó agua para refrescar su garganta. Vestía su pijama, un conjunto de camisa y shorts blancos. Encendió la veladora que se posaba sobre la mesa de luz y una tenue luz naranja iluminó la habitación.

-Gracias Ed.

-No pareces estar mejor. 

Aún sentía un malestar general, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía afiebrada, no parecía que mejoraría lo suficiente para asistir a clases al día siguiente. Trató de comer algo de la bandeja, pero no tenía apetito.

-Con Mittens conseguimos esto -dijo sacando una pequeña botella de vidrio, la que dejaba ver un líquido espeso violáceo-. Nuestros progenitores estarán en contra, pero si tú no les dices, yo no les digo.

Supuestamente un Blight no debería necesitar medicinas para cosas tan triviales como un resfrío o una gripe, debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidarse solo. Un pensamiento estúpido y retrogrado.

-Esto muere aquí- sonrió mientras destapaba el pequeño recipiente y se bebía su contenido por completo.

En cuanto el líquido terminó de recorrer su garganta podía sentirlo hacer efecto. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir, el ardor en su garganta era anestesiado y su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan pesado.

-Para mañana deberías estar a tope, Don Juan- rió al ver la cara de su hermana.

-¿Qué sabes, Ed? -su hermano no era ningún pavo.

-¿Yo? -actuó exagerando sorpresa-. Nada de nada, hermanita.

¿Sería su rubor por la fiebre o habría otra razón?

Realmente sus padres podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, y a pesar de no sentirse tan bien, parecía el mejor momento para hablar con su gemelo.

Ed notó el cambio en su expresión.

-Sabes que hay alguien que me gusta…

Él asintió, también sabía que le habían roto el corazón, pero no había logrado averiguar nada más.

-Alguna vez… - ponerlo en palabras era difícil, incluso si se trataba de Ed-. Tú sabes que nunca me había interesado en alguien.

-Tampoco es como si nuestros padres nos lo permitieran -bufó al pensar en todas las cosas que se les eran prohibidas. 

>Un problema a la vez< pensó Em.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras buscaba el valor para decirlo.

-El tema es que, la persona que me gusta…

-Es una chica, ¿no?

Todos sus nervios para que Ed lo dijera tan casual. 

-¿Por qué piensas eso? - o sea, si era una chica, ¿pero cómo lo supo?

-Vamos, Em. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo contra el mundo. ¿Crees que no notaría tu onda gay? 

Se burló, realmente su hermana solo daba un poquito gay, pero era el momento de molestarla, y de paso normalizar la situación para que no se sintiera tan tensionada.

-¿Onda gay? Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso… pero sí, es una chica, preciosa, divertida, amable -su mente se concentró en Viney y no pudo evitar distraerse y dejar que sus sentimientos escaparan.

-Bueno, basta de babear -le dijo al ver que no tenía intención de parar de describir a su enamorada-. Te veo muy alegre hablando del tema, ¿Será que pasó algo?

Era muy complicado explicar todo lo que había pasado, decirlo en voz alta sonaría un poco alocado y retorcido, que era la verdad, pero eso la avergonzaba.

-Resumiéndolo, ella estaba muy enojada con conmigo por algo que hice, y estaba en todo su derecho, yo me porté horrible con ella, pero después de charlar civilizadamente las cosas, dijo que lo pensaría.

-En sí, ¿te declaraste y recibiste un "lo voy a pensar"?

-Ajá.

Ed dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, pero al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana trató de disimular.

-Bueno, algo es algo. ¿Sabes si le gustan las chicas?

Ed no quería ser pesimista, pero un "lo voy a pensar" no solía terminar con buenas noticias. 

-De hecho, creo que le gusta una parte de mí, pero…- ya no estaba segura de nada-. Es muy complicado Ed, pero tengo una chance de enmendar lo que hice y tal vez, si lo hago bien, de que ella me dé una oportunidad. Aún siendo una Blight.

-Nuestro apellido nos precede, ya no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Se miraron y ambos dijeron a la vez.

-Malo -suspiraron derrotados.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-De hecho, sí. Aunque tal vez necesite tu ayuda.

-Claro hermanita, pero me debes una- sonrió, a la vez que se ponía de pie-. Por ahora concéntrate en estar mejor para mañana. Así que descansa. 

-Gracias Ed.

Su hermano parecía haber madurado bastante en ese último tiempo, mucho más confiable. Era lindo tenerlo a su lado, apoyándola.

Decidió dormir, al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo por hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco avance, pero estoy intentando de crear una base fuerte :)


	10. Redimirse Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira tratará de enmendar el daño que hizo, ¿pero lo logrará? ¿o solo causará más problemas?

Era jueves, media mañana, y caminando por los pasillos sus ojos se fijaron en aquel cabello escarlata que tanto destacaba, solo que no pertenecía a la persona que esperaba, sino a su hermana menor. Lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

Quería negarlo, pero un poco le molestaba que cierta chica no se dignara a acercarse, a dar una mínima señal de interés. Supuestamente ella le gustaba, pero después de decirle que lo pensaría, se borró como si nada. Realmente no entendía a los Blights. 

Le irritaba porque en sus pensamientos Emira estaba presente constantemente y no de una buena manera, sino que aparecía creando conflictos que no podía solucionar. No lograba llegar a una respuesta, estaba estancada entre el resentimiento por sus acciones y la duda de sus sentimientos, ¿Cuáles eran más fuertes? ¿Los positivos o negativos? Un sentimiento que nacía de una farsa, ¿también era una farsa?

Y así pasaban los días, por momentos lograba despejarse, pero esas ideas siempre lograban asomarse, eran como la mala hierba. No importaba cuánto tratara de olvidarlos, ocultarlos, enterralos, siempre resurgían. 

Que sólo ella fuera afectada por la situación no era justo, todo era culpa de Emira, y esta se dignaba de actuar como si ya todo se hubiera solucionado, mientras que ella era la idiota que tenía que gastar toda su energía mental en llegar a una conclusión.

Se encontró suspirando, desde que aquella bruja había llegado a su vida no había día que no escapara de sus labios el aire ahogado de sus pulmones, demasiado estrés. 

Pensó en tomar sus libros, así que se dirigió a su casillero. Al abrirlo, tomó lo necesario pero no notó un pequeño bulto que se asomaba.

Al llegar a clases y sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre le pareció extraño encontrar flores sobre la mesada, pero no le dió mucha importancia y siguió su rutina. 

Los días fueron pasando, y el hecho de que Emira no hiciera presencia cada vez la irritaba más y más. Hasta parecía que evitaba ser vista, ni se la veía por los pasillos, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Seguramente sus sentimientos habían sido momentaneos, había conseguido lo que quería y ya no había razón para buscarla. Entonces, si no había razón para que ella siguiera martiriándose en llegar a una respuesta, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Quería hacer lo mismo, poder desligarse de ella, de no pensarla, de seguir adelante… pero no era capaz. 

Ella no era orgullosa, jamás lo había sido, por lo que no se reconoció cuando decidió que no la buscaría, aún cuando se moría de ganas de enfrentarla, para obtener una respuesta. 

Emira no sabía cómo actuar, la cuota que sus padres le daban cada semana era suficiente para comprarle muchos regalos, aún más con todos los ahorros que tenía, pero no quería redimirse a través de cosas materiales. No, ella quería que sus gestos fueran reales, que le costara, darle obsequios comprados sería muy fácil, muy vacío y Viney no se merecía un esfuerzo tan mediocre, se merecía lo mejor.

Viney tenía que tomar una decisión y eso la aterraba, pensar que existía la posibilidad de una negativa, pero no se acercaría hasta que enmendara el daño que había hecho, pero tampoco diría que ella estaba detrás de todo. Simplemente trataría de hacer sus días mejores, así fuera un pequeño detalle, por cada día que arruinó. 

Era difícil mantenerse alejada, quería verla sonreír, escuchar su risa, recordarla ya causaba en ella una sonrisa boba y que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, no quería ni pensar en lo que se sentiría caminar con ella de la mano. 

-¡Vamos, Ed! ¡Piensa! - le exigía mientras su pobre hermano estaba colgado de cabeza, para que le llegara mejor la sangre.

-¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que pensar? -se quejó, tratando de no perder el equilibrio para terminar cayendo de todos modos.

-Es que ya me quedé sin ideas. Le dejé flores, que estuve horas buscando en el bosque, pero ni siquiera pensó que eran para ella. Ni notó los regalos que le fui dejando por toda la escuela. ¡Y no es que quiero que sepa que se los dejé, pero si no los nota ¿de qué sirven?! 

Se exasperaba al ver que sus acciones no podían alcanzarla, quería generar algo en ella, algo bueno. Era frustrante saber que alguien tan bondadosa como ella no era capaz de ver las cosas que se merecía. Porque cuando le dejaba flores, no pensaba que podían ser para ella, la idea ni cruzaba su mente. Cuando le dejaba mensajes bonitos, ni se le ocurría la posibilidad de que alguien podía estar dedicándoselos a ella. No le dejaba mensajes románticos, bueno, trataba de que no tuvieran esa intención, porque no quería enamorarla con ellos, quería que Viney viera lo hermosa persona que era. Le dejaba frases halagando sus valores, sus buenos actos, sus virtudes. Pero no lograba atravesar su pared de desapercibimiento. 

-Bueeeno… vamos a calmarnos -le aconsejó al verla hiperventilar.

Al ver a su gemela tan alterada no pudo no preguntarse cómo era que alguien podía gustarle tanto. Em nunca se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera él o Mittens, veía el cambio en ella y le sorprendía, porque no era capaz de comprenderlo. 

-¿Por qué te gusta ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial? -no lo dijo despectivamente, realmente quería escuchar su respuesta.

Vuelvo a repetir, el amor era difícil para los Blights, era algo extraño, ajeno, desconocido, y por ende, aterrador. 

A Em le resultó inusual su curiosidad sobre el tema, pero tomó su tiempo para pensar.

-Son muchas cosas, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando la veo siento esta sensación rara en todo mi cuerpo, como si vibrara de pies a cabeza, mi rostro arde, el estómago se me estruja y cosquillea, mi corazón rebota y mi garganta se estruja. 

-Suena a tortura -le cortó Ed. ¿Así se sentía el amor? Sonaba raro, y muy poco agradable. 

-Es verdad -rió al pensarlo-. Pero te prometo que lo que sientes cuando está cerca, cuando te mira, cuando te sonríe… no se compara con nada. Cosas estúpidamente comunes se vuelven únicas cuando estás con esa persona. 

La vergüenza que le dio hablar de forma tan empalagosa fue increible. Se sentía tan patética, solía burlarse de la gente tan melosa y ahora era una de ellos. Entonces esperó los comentarios burlones de su gemelo, pero nunca llegaron, Ed simplemente quedó pensativo.

-Okay, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Mittens ideas? Ella también anda babeando toda enamoradiza. 

-¡Es verdad! Y de paso podemos molestarla un poco.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Ed para ir a buscar a la menor de los tres, la cual, como predijeron, estaba estudiando en su habitación.

No se molestaron en golpear, sabían que eso ya era suficiente para hacerla enojar.

-¿Por qué nunca respetan mi privacidad? -se quejó sin moverse de su silla, sus hermanos siempre hacían lo mismo. 

-Es que siempre te la pasas encerrada estudiando- comenzó Ed.

-Y te extrañamos, hermanita. Nos haces falta- continuó Em. 

-¿Qué quieren?- sabía a la perfección que sus hermanos buscaban algo, de lo contrario ya hubiera sido víctima de una de sus bromas. 

-¡Ay! Pero qué desalmada, ¿acaso no podemos visitarte sólo porque te extrañamos?

Se giró para verlos, alejándose del escritorio en el que estaba estudiando. La fría e indiferente mirada de la menor indicaba que no había chance de que cayera en sus actuaciones. 

-Está bien. Vinimos porque queremos pedirte un consejo- confesó Ed dejándose caer en la cama, mientras Em se sentaba delicadamente en un costado, cruzando sus piernas, sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Consejos? ¿Ustedes a mí? ¿En serio? - les cuestionó escéptica por la situación tan insólita.

-Sabemos que te gusta Luz.

El rubor no se hizo esperar, al igual que su inentendible balbuceo al intentar inútilmente esconder sus sentimientos. 

-¿L-luz? Para nada. No, no, no. Ella no me gusta. ¿Cómo me podría gustar? Aún cuando es tan linda y tierna… es imposible que me guste -hablaba cada vez más rápido, dejando de respirar, pareciendo que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. 

-No engañas a nadie, Mittens - le explicó Em.

-La única tan ciega como para no verlo es Luz- agregó Ed. 

-Ay, ¿tan obvio es?

-¡Sip! -respondieron los gemelos.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieren? -sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar luchar contra sus hermanos, solo le quedaba rendirse. 

Su gemela lo codeó en las costillas, en señal de que fuera él quien hablara.

-Necesitamos ideas de cómo hacer algo… cómo decirlo, bonito por alguien.

-Anonimamente- sumó Em.

-No entiendo- la situación era muy extraña. ¿Desde cuándo sus hermanos querían hacer buenas obras?

-Algo así como una disculpa.

-¿A quién ofendieron ahora? - el par siempre se metía en problemas, pero jamás buscaban disculparse, la idea le asustaba. ¿Habrían ofendido a alguien peligroso esta vez?

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño altercado con una amiga y quiero disculparme. Y Ed y yo no tenemos experiencia en este tipo de problemas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus hermanos no eran de tener muchos amigos, y siempre solían ser otros niños ricos de alto estatus, los únicos que sus padres aceptarían.

-No es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia, somos de la misma familia por si no se dieron cuenta.

Los gemelos ya se habían resignado.

-Pero…-aún quedaba una esperanza-. Creo que puedo darles algunas ideas.

Amity se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo de su hermana, no lo esperaba y quedó tiesa de la sorpresa. Al mirarlo a Ed, este se cruzó de brazos y asintió, entendió entonces la importancia de devolverle el abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Es corto, pero quería actualizar cuanto antes porque hace días que no podía. Recién estoy teniendo algo de tiempo libre, y aún no termino de rendir mis exámenes, pero las ganas de escribir son más fuertes que el estrés y el cansancio jajaja espero lo disfruten:D


	11. Redimirse Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em encuentra la idea perfecta para llegar a Viney, pero deberá tomar una decisión importante.

Aplicar esas ideas era difícil, tendría que seguir intentando que Viney notara los detalles. No quería que fueran apresurados, pero no quería tardar más de lo debido. Cada día que pasaba, era un día que no podía intentar acercarse, y esa distancia era un martirio. 

Había noches que le costaba encontrar sentido a todo lo que sentía, cómo algo intangible como un sentimiento podía apoderarse de su cuerpo y hacerla sentir tantas cosas y todo por una chica. Bueno, hablamos de Viney, no es sólo una chica, es la chica. ¿Tal vez por eso su madre les había prohibido rotundamente relacionarse? Con Ed era la única regla que no se atrevían a romper secretamente, claro que no habían respetado muchas otras, pero esa en especial la cumplían con cuidado. 

En el decimocuarto cumpleaños de los gemelos, luego de una gran y tediosa fiesta repleta de dinosaurios de alto rango y de mucho poder, su madre los tomó a cada uno por separado. Ese hecho ya era extraño en sí, siempre los regañaba a la par, pero no esa vez. Y cuando salieron de sus habitaciones, cada uno supuso que el otro escuchó un sermón similar al suyo, y era demasiado vergonzoso como para compartirlo. Ese día su habitación fue dividida en dos, y cada uno tuvo una propia. 

No recordaba las palabras exactas, pero sí la idea principal. Se les estaba rotundamente prohibido familiarizar con cualquier persona que sus padres no aprobaran antes, y solo a partir de los dieciocho años. 

Claro que Viney jamás sería aprobada por ellos, porque los únicos criterios que ellos tenían en cuenta eran la imagen, el prestigio, la fama, el poder, la riqueza y la nobleza. 

Y a sus ojos aquella chica de caramelo no cumpliría sus expectativas. Caramelo porque babeaba cada vez que la veía, con su risa de puerquito, su mirada traviesa y sus hermosas pecas. 

Ahora mismo lo que más quería era poder estar junto a ella, no le importaban las tontas reglas de sus padres, pero para ello tendría que seguir pensando ideas de poder llegar a ella.

Ya iban tres semanas, no aguantaría mucho más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada? O sea, las cosas no eran tan obvias, no quería que toda la escuela lo supiera o que otras personas pensaran que los detalles eran para ellos, entonces dejaba los regalos en lugares que ella frecuentaba, los envolvía en un papel verde como sus ojos y como lazo usaba un trozo de liana que se había tomado el trabajo de buscar en el mercado. Pequeñas pistas que indicaran que los presentes eran para ella y sólo para ella, pero pasaba frente a ellos y no los veía, empezaba a dudar si no tenían un hechizo de invisibilidad. 

>Tres semanas< pensó al escuchar la campana gritar una vez más. Y de Emira Blight ni rastro, había desaparecido completamente de su vida. Tendría que sentirse aliviada, ¿no? Ya no habría quién le jugara molestas bromas, quien la buscara en los pasillos para asustarla… ni quien se riera con ella durante clases, o que se sumara a sus travesuras o simplemente estuviera a su lado. 

-¡Tengo a Jerbo y Barcus!- se dijo a sí misma, y continuó su camino.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba su casillero, pero se encontró con una muchedumbre inusual en su camino. Intentó con mucho esfuerzo llegar a su destino para encontrarse aquello que todos se habían acercado a apreciar. 

Un gran mural se extendía abarcando su casillero y los alrededores, mezclando colores llamativos en una explosión de acción en la que una guerrera parecía atravesar todo a su paso, como si en cualquier momento pudiera saltar al mundo real. Con su armadura naranja parecía estar lista para la batalla y empuñaba con su brazo extendido un anzuelo de pesca enorme mientras cabalgaba un majestuoso grifo de plumas doradas, y en su pico una liana. Simplemente magnífico. Lo adoró desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Su cuerpo entero se erizó de la emoción. Aun cuando la multitud se fue dispersando y perdieron el interés, ella no podía despegar sus ojos de tal imagen. 

Solo cuando la campana volvió a sonar volvió en sí, llegaría tarde si no se apuraba. Otra vez en clases, miró a su costado, la silla vacía. Nadie se sentaba a su lado por ser de los chicos multitrack y por ser ella. Con su uniforme rasgado, sus pertenencias gastadas y su personalidad que no se alineaba con la de los demás. Realmente no le interesaba tener personas vacías a su lado, tenía buenos amigos, reales, no como los rostros falsos que inundaban la clase, pero, por un momento, le pareció verla, solo por un segundo. No supo qué rostro fue, si el de Emmy o el de Emira.

Estaba cansada, ya no quería sentirse así, un total desastre que ni comprendía ya. Le había dado una oportunidad y la había tirado a la basura, así que ya no le tendría compasión. Era difícil decirlo, pero pensar en enfrentar esa situación le asustaba un poco. Tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo una vez más y sentirse aún más fracasada de lo que ya se había sentido. 

Se tomó unos días para prepararse, pero cuando el día se acercaba encontraba una excusa para volver a posponerlo. 

-Hey Vines. ¿Cómo estás? Barcus ha notado tu aura algo alterada - preguntó Jerbo al verla entrar por la entrada secreta.

Realmente no sabía qué contestar, ella era como un libro abierto ante sus amigos. 

-Bark.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Si algo te molesta puedes hablarlo con nosotros. Pero no queremos forzarte. 

-Realmente lo aprecio chicos- dudó un momento, pero la carga se había vuelto muy pesada y tal vez otro punto de vista podría ayudarla, además eran sus fieles amigos, podía confiar en ellos.  
Así que se sentó junto a ellos, formando una ronda entre los tres, para comenzar con la larga historia.

-¡EMIRA BLIGHT! La mitad del dúo infernal ¿Estamos hablando de ella?

-Si, pero no lo grites- le dijo nerviosa. 

No esperaba menos de Jerbo, siempre un poco neurótico. Barcus se lo había tomado un poco más tranquilo, pero su expresión se veía preocupada. 

Ella les había contado de Emmy, después de todo ya sabían desde hace mucho que a le gustaban las chicas, pero no esperaba que terminara siendo otra persona, y qué persona.

-¿Entonces ella es quien te deja todos esos regalos?-preguntó Jerbo.

-¿Regalos?- lo miró extrañada.

-Pero Vines, si están por toda la escuela. Las flores, las cartitas, las pequeñas bolsitas que parecen tener algo dentro, ¡incluso el mural!

-Bark.

-Sí, pensamos que los ignorabas, no que ignoraras que era para ti.

No podía creerlo, qué ilusa, ahora que recordaba hacía semanas venía notando esos detalles pero nunca se le ocurrió siquiera que podían ser para ella.

-Pensé que eran para otra persona, no que fueran para mi. 

-Pero en todas las cosas hay una liana. Y siempre están en lugares que frecuentamos. Si no son para ti, no sé para quién más.

¿Sería Emira? No, ella se había borrado. 

-Tengo que irme- se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-¡No hagas nada peligroso!

-Bark.

Había logrado engañar a todos con su imitación del director Bump para que los brujos más talentosos de la escuelas pintaran el mural bajo la mentira de recibir créditos extras. Era perfecto. Solo tuvo que darles una mínima idea para que plasmaran justamente lo que necesitaba. Aunque el anzuelo había sido un detalle que había pedido específicamente, así como las lianas, así no habría forma en que Viney no se diera en cuenta al fin de que era para ella.  
Bueno, no debió subestimarla. Una vez terminado el mural y revelado al público se quedó escondida esperando a que llegara. Estudiantes se fueron amontonando, no le importaba sus reacciones, solo la de una persona en especial. Hasta que la vio llegar, pensó que ya había aprendido a dominar su corazón, pero no, este volvió a latir sin control con solo su presencia. De los nervios se mordía el labio, ansiosa por ver su respuesta. Miró sus ojos, se veían brillantes, y supo que había logrado lo que buscaba. Cada minuto que Viney quedó mirando el mural, ella se quedó allí observándola, su obra de arte. 

Al fin pudo alcanzarla, sí que se la había hecho difícil, pero valía la pena por ver esa mirada, esa sonrisa. 

Era media mañana, entre clases, podría estar en cualquier parte de la escuela haciendo de las suyas, pero escuchó un estampido resonar por los pasillos y una corazonada le hizo creer que si seguía hasta encontrar el origen del ruido la encontraría. 

Y así fue, los gemelos Blight haciendo de las suyas. Había hecho un desastre y una nube de humo cubrió el lugar rápidamente, lo que aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y alejarla de su otra mitad, hacia un salón de clases vacío. 

-V-viney- tartamudeó al verla.

No esperaba que la buscara, no después de dejar tanto tiempo.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó sin dar vueltas.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¿Fuiste tú la que dejó todos esos regalos, las cartas, el mural?

Estaba emocionada de tenerla tan cerca y aún así, a pesar de ser quien había hecho todo lo que se le preguntaba, no se sintió correcto confesarlo. No quería que pensara que todo era porque le interesaba románticamente. Que era verdad, la veía con esos ojos, pero por todas y cada una de sus cualidades y también sabía que Viney no las veía. Aún cuando eran montones, Viney no lograba apreciarse a si misma, eso le dolía, y si confesaba estar detrás de todo, no creería lo que tanto luchaba por demostrarle. 

-No- sentenció seriamente. 

Sabía lo que hacía, lo que significaba negarlo, pero su egoísmo había reinado por mucho tiempo y era el momento de demostrarse que lo hacía por la chica que tenía enfrente y no para beneficio personal.

Viney no pudo responderle, estaba segura que era ella pero no tenía razón para negarlo. Por dentro una parte de ella esperaba que sí hubiera sido ella, pero esa pequeña vocecita fue acallada para siempre. Se marchó sin decir palabra.

-Adiós, VIney- se despidió mirándola por la ventanilla de la puerta, mientras se perdía a lo lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi conrazoncito se rompía T.T


	12. El despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em se arrepiente de seguir metiendo la pata. Viney tendrá una charla importante.

-Le mentí Ed. ¡otra vez!- le contó inquieta dando vueltas por toda su habitación. Ed pensó que en cualquier momento caminaría por el techo si seguía así.

-No puede ser tan grave, ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ya le mentí muchas otras veces y me dio una oportunidad, ahora… ahora ya no queda ninguna esperanza.

Se sentó en la cama ocultando sus ojos con sus manos. Ed ya no sabía cómo hacer para consolarla. Con solo verla sabía lo preocupada que estaba, no podía dejar de moverse, se mordía los nudillos, su ceño fruncido. 

-Pero por todo lo que me hablaste de ella parece ser alguien que entendería.

-Pero hay un límite de lo que una persona puede soportar, y no me sorprendería que ya lo haya alcanzado. 

Hasta él comenzaba a estresarse por la situación. ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Seguro se hubiera sentido feliz y ¡bum! todo resuelto. 

-Lo sé, pero no era lo correcto Ed. Mentirle tampoco, pero no sabía qué hacer. Me tomó de sorpresa y no me dio tiempo a pensar -se dejó caer en la cama y susurró- Prefiero que se quiera a que me quiera. 

Ed estaba asombrado, jamás habría esperado un acto tan desinteresado por parte de su hermana. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No sé.

Su voz se escuchó quebrada, Emira intentó ocultarlo, pero su gemelo siempre sabía. Aun cuando tapara sus ojos con su brazo, aún cuando intentara cambiar su voz, él sabía. 

-¡Vamos!-se puso de pie y gritó demandante-. Para bien o para mal somos Blights, y los Blights nunca pierden. Debe de haber una forma de arreglar esto. 

La tomó del brazo y tiró, logrando que se pusiera de pie. Ella, aún con los ojos llorosos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la tonta cara de su hermano, que le sonreía de vuelta. 

-Si que eres necio- rio alegre de que Ed fuera de esa manera. Realmente era su pilar.

-No podía ser tan perfecto- bromeó enmarcando su rostro con sus manos a lo que Em le golpeó en el hombro. 

-Auch, eso me dolió-

-A ver si se te quita lo egocéntrico-dijo para luego abrazarlo. 

Luego de aquel poco frecuente momento de amor fraternal comenzaron a pensar en cómo conquistar a Viney.

-Bueno, pero si ella ya no cree que tú le dejabas todos los regalos ahora puedes atacar directamente.

-¡Cierto! Puedo ir de frente sin levantar sospechas…-pero la idea fue rápidamente descartada-. No, no puedo. Solo van 3 semanas, todavía me quedan 45 días por enmendar. 

-Ugh… no pensé que fueras tan complicada. ¿No puedes hacer una cosa grande y ya? Como compensando. 

-¿Pero qué podría ser lo suficientemente grande como para lograrlo?

-¿No importa que sea arriesgado?

-Eso solo lo hace mejor- sonrió emocionada.

-¿Has escuchado sobre el Verumaffectus?

-¿Ese rumor estúpido?

-No tiene nada de estúpido. Es totalmente real. Las lenguas dicen que en lo profundo de la biblioteca, en el área menos visitada por los brujos y brujas aguarda dentro de una obra olvidada que contiene el Verumaffectus, una entidad que nunca ha sido identificada. No se sabe su especie ni su origen, lo único que se sabe de ella es que al ser liberada cumple el deseo de la primera persona que ve sus ojos. 

-Eso es solo un rumor Ed, nunca se ha comprobado que sea real.

-¡Es real! Sólo debemos averiguar el nombre del libro. 

No tenía mucha fe, pero si existía la posibilidad de que sí existiera sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando. 

-¡Te odio Emira Blight!- gritó en su almohada luego de arrojarse sobre su cama.

Luego de confrontarla y recibir una negativa no podía quedarse un segundo más en la escuela, no cuando se sentía así. Así de frustrada, porque no sabía qué hacer. Un suave golpe sobre la madera de su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Es papá -escuchó del otro lado. 

No podía esconderse de él, ella era como un libro abierto a sus ojos, así había sido siempre. Cada vez que se caía jugando y se raspaba las rodillas, él lo notaba aún cuando ella quería esconderlas, cada vez que estaba triste, él lo sabía, cada vez que necesitaba un abrazo, él estaba allí para dárselo. 

-Pasa- dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras abrazaba un gran almohadón. 

Su padre, un hombre robusto, de gran altura, pelado pero con una frondosa barba del mismo color castaño que el cabello de su hija y con los mismos ojos color jade, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Vestía una camisa gris, remangada que dejaba ver sus velludos antebrazos, unos tirantes que se encargaba de mantener su vaqueros en su lugar, que aún de ser gruesos se veían gastados y unos borcegos con punta de acero. Y sobre su ojo izquierdo asomaba una notable cicatriz en forma de arañazo. 

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó, pero Viney sabía que él sabía, era en vano fingir.

-Sí… pero no. Debería estarlo, pero no lo siento así -era su padre, claramente se sentía avergonzada al hablar sobre cierto tema.

-¿Problemas en la escuela?

Su hija ya había tenido ciertos altercados en el pasado, pero no sentía que ese fuera el problema esta vez.

-Es en la escuela, sí, pero no es eso- dijo haciendo referencia a lo que su padre pensaba. 

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar? -lo conocía muy bien, sobreprotector.

-Voy a intentarlo- era suficiente. 

-Alguien se me confesó… -hizo una pausa para ver su reacción, hasta ahora todo normal, así que continuó-. Esta… persona, sonaba muy sincera en ese momento, y a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos, le dije que pensaría sobre mi respuesta, pero entonces se borró y luego comenzó a ignorarme. Y no sé qué hacer. 

Esperó alguna respuesta, pero el silencio continuaba, al mirarlo encontró a su padre hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a ver lo linda que es mi bebé- lloriqueó tratando de contenerse. 

No era la reacción que esperaba, pero ciertamente le enterneció. Aunque también le halagó la fe que le tenía su papá. 

-No llores, solo fue una vez y no creo que llegue a nada- trató de calmarlo.

-Una vez es suficiente como para ver que mi bebé está creciendo. 

Durante cinco minutos lo consoló hasta que recobró la compostura.

-¿Quien fue? ¿Quién osó confesársele a mi bebé?

-E-eso no importa-giró la mirada, no podía decírselo.

-Te gusta ¿no? 

Rápidamente lo miró, sonrojada, nerviosa por esa afirmación tan directa. Su padre nunca andaba con rodeos. Pero su rostro serio no duró mucho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Me van a arrebatar a mi bebé- si que podía ser maricón*.

-Siempre voy a ser tu bebé. Además, seguramente era un interés momentáneo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-No lo creo -sentenció en seco, muy seguro-. Si tuvo el valor de confesarse es poco probable. Además, alguien que fijó sus ojos en una persona tan bella y hermosa como tú, jamás podría perder el interés, no si te conocen. 

-¡Papá! Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas. 

-¡Pero es la verdad, pichoncito! Aunque también creo que quiso darte espacio para no presionarte, o le gustas tanto que no puede estar cerca, o ambas. De todas formas, necesito saber que no van a lastimarte, así que si eres tan amable de decirme quién es esta persona…

-Es una chica del aquelarre de ilusiones- Viney nunca había salido del closet, porque nunca había estado en uno. 

Desde pequeña sus padres le dijeron que ella podía querer a quien su corazoncito le dijera, que no importaba quien fuera mientras fuera una buena persona, así que confesar que era una chica no fue problema, problema era contar que se trataba de uno de los herederos de la familia Blight, con quien su familia no congeniaba muy bien que digamos. 

-Uy, los del track de ilusiones tienen fama de mentirosos y bravucones- se lamentó-, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por estereotipos, ¿no?

-Mhmn- asintió, aún cuando Emira sí le había mentido en repetidas ocasiones y aún cuando sí la había molestado, pero había un contexto… aunque no lo justificaba.  
-Y dime, ¿cómo es ella? Quiero saber quien será la posible novia de mi retoño.

-Ay, papá -se quejó abochornada.

Él esperó, no se iría hasta escucharlo. Viney suspiró, siempre se rendía ante su guardián. 

-Es inteligente, divertida. Es compañera. No lo sé. Es que también hizo cosas no muy buenas, pero tu siempre me dices que debemos ponernos en el lugar del otro y pensar por qué hacen las cosas que hacen. 

Sabía que no le gustaría para nada escuchar lo que Emira había hecho, pero necesitaba que la aconsejara.

-Si alguien te muestra dos partes de su persona, en una es amable y cariñosa, pero en la otra es hostil y no sabes lo que piensa ¿cuál es real? 

-Las dos. Cada una de nuestras acciones hablan de lo que somos, pero no es fácil entender el porqué hacen las cosas. ¿Te lastimó?¿Te hizo algo?

-Bueno, eran bromas… no creo que quisiera lastimarme, creo que solo quería llamar mi atención pero no sabía cómo. Digamos que puede ser algo orgullosa y con algunas habilidades sociales no muy desarrolladas.

Emira no parecía estar logrando una muy buena primera impresión por la expresión de progenitor, pero Butch sabía que se trataba de adolescentes, personas que aún están creciendo y que pueden cometer errores, aunque pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, muchas veces no saben lo que están haciendo. 

Así era él, un ser comprensible que siempre pensaba con claridad y trataba de hallar el bien en las personas a pesar de todo. Era de allí que Viney heredaba su forma de ser tan compasiva. 

-Pero cuando podía ser “ella”, realmente era dulce y se preocupaba, incluso me protegió en accidente y recibió el daño por mí. Y cuando se confesó se sintió muy real, pero luego comenzó a evitarme sin darme razones para ello. Y odio que me confunda, que parezca que le gusto pero a la vez que no le intereso. 

-Por lo que me dices, no creo que sea una mala persona, pero si alguien que estaba muy confundida y negada. No todos tienen la oportunidad de tener un hogar afectuoso donde importen los sentimientos. Ahora, lo importante es lo que tú sientas, yo no puedo decirte a quién querer. 

Suavemente colocó su mano en su hombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sabía que la había criado bien junto a su madre. 

-Sé que la decisión que tomes será la correcta.

Viney lo abrazó, su padre era tan bueno hablando que lograba calmar a su frenético corazón. 

-Gracias, pa- dijo mientras él le correspondía el abrazo.

Luego se marchó. Su padre era hábil, decir las razones en voz alta no habían sido solo para saber acerca de Emira, sino para que ella misma pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, y llegar a una respuesta más fácilmente. 

Bueno, pero aún no sabía qué hacer, pero al menos estaba más tranquila. 

Recordó 2 cosas, primero, Emira nunca le había devuelto su diario, y segundo, antes de escapar de la escuela pasó por el casillero para traer consigo algunos libros, pero estos se cayeron al suelo, y al agacharse para recogerlo notó un pequeño bulto que se asomaba. Lo guardó en su mochila y volvió a casa.

Entonces se dirigió al escritorio que estaba a un costado y de la mochila lo sacó. Era pequeño, un papel arrugado torpemente intentando contener lo que se halla dentro. Al desatar la pequeña soga pudo ver una pequeña nota.

-Oh…

-Bueno Ed, según Amity la sección menos visitada es el área de cocina. No parece un área que oculte tenebrosos secretos, pero si estás tan seguro seguiré tu tonto plan. 

-Te aseguro que lo encontraremos, ahora transformémonos -dijo sacando de su bolsillo una hoja de revista con dos modelos en ella, imágenes que usarían para infiltrarse en la biblioteca. 

Con un pequeño ademán fue fácil para ellos adoptar el aspecto que querían, usaban aquel hechizo desde los 6 años. 

Se pasaron toda la mañana buscando entre los doscientos libros. Como cocinar bestias, los 100 tips para la carne de patotortuga, como hacer escabeche, entre tantos otros, pero ni la más mínima pista del famoso Verumaffectus.

-Es solo una leyenda Ed, ya revisamos cada uno de los libros y no encontramos nada.

-No, no puede ser- dijo nervioso al ver que Em tenía razón, y cuando se puso de pie se tropezó con una pila de libros y tumbó al estantería que ahora se encontraba vacía. 

Esto causó un estruendo que no tardó en llamar la atención de las autoridades de la biblioteca pero la nube de polvo que desplegó les permitió escabullirse, no sin antes de que Emira tomara aquel último libro que se encontraba en el fondo del estante más alto. 

Ambos corrieron a más no poder, si los descubrían serían castigados y no querían eso. Se escondieron en uno de los salones vacíos. 

-Logramos… salir de… esa- dijo Ed intentando recobrar el aliento. 

-Mira lo que tengo- sonrió dejando ver el título del libro en su mano- “La verdad de una comida afectuosa”

-¡Tiene que ser ese!- gritó de la emoción. 

Se acercó a su hermana, impaciente por ver el contenido, por ver al Verumaffectus. Em no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba igual que su hermano, incluso aún más nerviosa que él. 

Entonces lo abrió de golpe, esperaron por un, dos, tres, varios segundos, pero nada pasó. La decepción. 

-Era sólo una leyenda, un mito- suspiró decaída. 

-No, no no -dijo negándose a aceptarlo-. Debe de haber algo, una pista, un indicio, algo. 

-Vamos Ed, no pasa nada. No te preocupes, ya hallaremos otra forma. 

Estaba decepcionada, sí, pero su hermano aún más y no quería verlo así. 

Salieron a los pasillos, ambos con una mueca triste, jamás se veía a los gemelos Blight de esa forma. 

-¡Hey! -escucharon una voz alegre en la distancia-. Ed, Em. 

Era Luz quien los llamaba, y arrastraba consigo a su hermana menor. 

-Hey linda, Mittens -saludaron.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen así - se quejó Amity con un claro sonrojo.

-Es que eres nuestra adorable hermana pequeña- le molestaron ambos acercándose a ella, logrando avergonzarla aún más.

-¿Vieron lo que pasó? -comentó Luz sin prestar atención a la escena fraternal. 

-¿Acaso Mittens al fin se conf…-Ed no pudo continuar al sentir un fuerte codazo en su costado. Si que era fuerte su hermanita. Luz los miró extrañada, sin comprender.

-El temblor de hace un rato, sacudió toda la escuela. 

-Sí, el director Bump dijo que deberíamos tener cuidado.

Claro que no suspendería la clases por algo tan pequeño como una sacudida de la escuela entera. 

-No, no nos dimos cuenta- se miraron entre ellos, algo no andaba bien. 

-Bueno, como sea. Luz y yo tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo Amity mientras se alejaba caminando-. No creo que sea necesario decirles, pero no se separen. 

A pesar de actuar tan frio, aún se preocupaba por sus hermanos, incluso cuando la molestaban todo el tiempo.  
-¡Ah! Y por cierto -Luz recordó-. Viney me dijo que te estaba buscando. Andaba por aquí cerca, así que deberías ir a verla. Parecía algo importante.

-¡Vamos, Luz!-le llamó la menor a lo lejos.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió, dejándolos desconcertados.

¿Viney buscándola? Se miraron con Ed, no necesitaban hablar para poder comunicarse, lógico que pues de pasar toda la vida junto bastaba con solo mirarse. Un rugido llamó su atención, y no estaba lejos. 

Corrieron hacia la fuente, lo que los llevó hasta un pasillo cerca. 

-¡Verumaffectus!- pronunció su nombre al verlo. Aquella enorme bestia. 

Piel grisácea perlada, sin pelo, con cuerpo que se asimilaba al de un jabalí. Espinas por toda su espalda, enormes dientes afilados al igual que sus garras. Ojos amarillos, rasgados que inspeccionaban cada rincón. 

No tardó en verlos, pero no pareció interesarle. Con su hocico olfateó, como si buscara un olor en particular y al encontrarlo giró su enorme cabeza en el sentido opuesto. 

En el otro extremo del pasillo Viney apareció, y al verla las pupilas de aquella bestia se dilataron.

-¡Corre!- le gritó Em- Nosotros lo detendremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad!! Consideren esto como un regalito atrasado jajaj
> 
> *Maricón/maricona de donde yo vengo significa alguien que llora por cualquier cosa. Aclaro porque creo que en otros países significa otra cosa.


	13. Verumaffectus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: heridas, sangre y sufrimiento, pero no se preocupen que no es tanto jaja

Junto a Ed crearon una gran cadena alrededor de su cuello e intentaron retenerlo. 

Sus habilidades en magia no serían muy útiles en ese momento, pero no queriendo dejarlos solos llamó a Puddles para que les diera una mano.

-Em, esto no resistirá mucho- estaban dando lo mejor, pero era la bestia era el doble de alto que ellos y parecía tener una gran fuerza.

-Ni siquiera nos mira -estaba desesperada por ir tras Viney. 

Debían pedir ayuda, pero no veían a nadie, y de pronto arribó. Atravesando la pared como si nada Puddles tackleó a la bestia y resguardó su ama. 

El Verumaffectus se recompuso sin un rasguño, incluso parecía haber crecido y estar más furioso.

Los gemelos trataron de llamar su atención, de retenerla, pero todo era en vano. Estaba decidida a ir por la bruja de ojos verdes.

-¡Viney! -gritó Emira detrás de la bestia-. ¡Tienes que irte!

-¡No voy a dejarlos solos!

Tenía que haber una manera de ser útil. Entonces recordó el hechizo de sueño que les habían enseñado, solía utilizarse en pacientes que no se tranquilizaban o no eran pacíficos a la hora de ser tratados, pero podía utilizarse en una emergencia como esa.

Rápido formó un círculo azul brillante, surtió efecto enseguida, pero no lo suficiente para dormirla en el acto. El Verumaffectus se tambaleó y tropezó pero aun siguió consciente. Viney, sin dudarlo, reforzó el conjuro, esta vez logrando adormecerlo. Suspiraron aliviados al ver cómo rondaba la bestia.

-Qué buen susto- dijo Ed acercándose a la curadora-. Será mejor que vaya a buscar ayuda antes de que despierte.

Antes de permitirle ir lo miró de arriba abajo buscando heridas o contusiones, una vez que se aseguró que el chico estaba bien buscó a Emira, pero ya se había marchado. 

¿Cómo quedarse después de lo que había pasado? Estaba claro que Viney no querría verla e iba a respetarla. Sinceramente, ella tampoco quería verla, le dolía pensar en lo que pudo ser.

-¡Emira!- escuchó en el otro extremo del pasillo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr.

¿Acaso creyó que tenía una chance de ganar en una carrera?

-¡Detente!- gritó la bruja detrás acercándose, pero trató de ir más rápido.

No pasó mucho cuando Viney le alcanzó, atrapándola y cayendo las dos al suelo, agitadas por la corrida.

-Si que te haces rogar- dijo la cuidadora encima suyo.

Era un chiste, pero ella no podía reírse, se sentía mal. Era una sensación que tal vez les resulte familiar, esa cuando no puedes mirar a alguien a los ojos, cuando sabes que estuviste mal y que lastimaste a alguien realmente importante. La garganta se te cierra, el estómago se te vuelve y la vista se te nubla de las lágrimas que intentas contener. 

Y Viney, siempre tan consciente de las personas a su alrededor, lo notó.

-Te estaba buscando - le dijo mientras se sentaban, Em aun si mirarla a la cara-. Necesito preguntarte algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo pisadas retumbaron cerca. Ambas se percataron de ello, pero no podía ser la bestia, el efecto duraría al menos dos horas, o eso pensaron.

La explicación era esta: la bestia estaba unida al deseo de aquella persona que la liberara y ningún hechizo podría inmovilizarla por mucho hasta lograr su cometido. Su único propósito era hacer real el deseo que se veía reflejado en lo profundo de los ojos que miraran el libro en el que descansaba y no pararía hasta cumplirlo.

Luego de caer dormida se mantuvo así porque fue responsable de una situación cuyo desenlace podía ser favorable, pero Emira se negaba a ello, evitando cumplir su deseo, lo que despertó a la bestia. 

Viney intentó dormirla nuevamente, pero el hechizo no funcionó, todo lo contrario, parecía haber ganado resistencia. Se acercaba lentamente, respirando profundo y expidiendo vapor de su hocico. 

-¡Los pasadizos! Estaremos a salvo y podremos usarlos a nuestro favor- dijo mientras sacaba una tiza de su bolsillo.

Trató de ser lo más rápida posible, pero la bestia se preparaba para atacar. 

La mayor de los Blight creó grandes cortinas de humo que no le dejarían ver, dándoles tiempo a esconderse. Aún así el Verumaffectus comenzó a correr directo hacia Viney, como si pudiera verla a pesar del humo. La puerta al escondite se abrió pero los afilados colmillos estaban solo a centímetros de la bruja. Cerró sus ojos, no había nada que hacer, y entonces el impacto la golpeó. 

"¿Estoy muerta?" Pensó sin abrir los ojos y tocó todo su cuerpo haciendo un chequeo rápido. Como todo parecía estar en su lugar, decidió abrirlos.

Estaba dentro de los pasadizos, ¿pero cómo? ¡Emira! La buscó y la encontró retorcida en dolor. Ella debió empujarla dentro, recibiendo el golpe por ella. 

La bestia topaba sin cesar las paredes, y estas temblaban, demostrando su fuerza feroz.

-Emira, déjame ver -le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

Verla sufrir era insoportable. La bruja intentaba no moverse para no agravar el dolor, y presionaba con fuerza su costado, que no dejaba de sangrar. 

Estaba aturdida, se había golpeado la cabeza al caer dentro del escondite, solo sentía el dolor perforante y ardiente en su costado, le faltaba el aire y no podía moverse sin que doliera aún más, pero tener que Viney a su lado la tranquilizaba.

-Todo va a estar bien- eran palabras tanto para la herida como para ella.

El corte era profundo, la sangre salía a borbotones, sabía que tenía que parar la hemorragia cuanto antes, aún sabiendo el malestar que sentiría. Heridas leves cosquilleaban, pero mientras las estas aumentaban su complejidad, así lo hacía el dolor.

-Va a doler -dijo tomando su mano.

Emira estaba pálida y ya casi no tenía energías. Cuando la curadora realiza el hechizo un grito desgarrador se escucha y retumba en los pasadizos vacíos mientras su mano es estrujada fuertemente. El dolor en su mano no le importa, porque al ver que la herida ha sanado una sensación de calma y felicidad llena su pecho.

-No te libraras de mí tan fácil- bromeó la bruja recomponiendose. 

Ella no dice nada y en silencio le abraza. Emira le corresponde y por un momento se quedan así. La sangre aún está fresca y el dolor sigue allí, pero su mente ni piensa en eso, solo puede prestar atención a los ahogados sollozos en su hombro.

-Tenía mucho miedo- dice aún sin levantar su rostro.

-Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte -le consuela acariciando lentamente su espalda.

Era hora de dejar de llorar, ella pertenecía al track de curación y debían mantener la compostura en todo momento. Y en ese instante Emira necesitaba una transfusión, había perdido una cantidad considerable y estaba pálida, aún más de lo normal. 

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería para atenderte -secó sus lágrimas y rompió el abrazo.

-Antes necesito saber algo- dijo Em tomando su mano-. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-No creo que sea el momento- la tomó desprevenida y los nervios la invadieron.

-Por favor -suplicó con una suave mirada.

Viney volvió a sentarse, esta vez frente a frente. Hizo una pausa y suspiró accediendo a su pedido.

-Ayer antes de irme a casa pasé por mi casillero y encontré esto- sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa.

Al abrirla dejó ver su contenido, un pequeño papel hecho un rollo, y al desplegarlo dejaba ver un brazalete. 

-Me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con los regalos, y yo te creí… hasta que leí lo que decía esta nota.

Procedió a leerle: "Eres tan gentil como una brisa una noche de primavera, y tan dulce como algodón de telaraña".

Viney río sutilmente al leer la nota, mientras que Emira se avergonzó.

-Es muy tierno, y cualquiera podría haberlo escrito, pero ¿cómo confundir tú letra? 

La bruja siempre escribía mensajes en su cuaderno durante clases para que los profesores no las pillaran. 

Qué movimiento más tonto, tendría que haber cambiado su letra, era demasiado obvio. 

-¿Qué tienes para decirme de esto?- preguntó mostrándole la pulsera. 

-Yo-

-Sin mentir- le cortó. 

-La tejí especialmente para tí.

Era una pulsera tejida con hilos de varios colores, la cual había dejado en su casillero el primer día. No era perfecta, había nudos fuera de lugar, partes más justas y otras más sueltas, pero los colores y el diseño eran bonitos y se veía reflejado el esfuerzo en ella.

-Pero no pude evitar ser codiciosa- confesó al levantar su manga y dejar ver una exactamente igual.

Pensó que si hacían juego, tal vez, como un niño que cree en los sueños, el destino las uniría a través de ellas.  
Bajó su mirada al ser invadida por el bochorno de ser tan infantil y tan insistente con sus sentimientos, pero las suaves manos de Viney la obligaron a mirarla.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, las ventanas del alma le dicen algunos, y mientras se perdía en aquellos faroles dorados recordó sus palabras, “¡Tengo a Jerbo y a Barcus!”. Y también cómo intentó convencerse que con eso sería suficiente, aún cuando en ese momento, bien en el fondo sabía que no sería igual, que algo faltaba, y se odiaba por eso. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que no podía dejar de quererla. Aun cuando Emira le mintió, la lastimó, con solo ver sus ojos esas heridas dejaban de doler, como si su cuerpo entero fuera hechizado, y su corazón comenzaba a gritar su nombre. 

-No me importa que seas codiciosa, mientras que lo seas sólo conmigo -le susurró en el oído. 

Ambas sonrojadas, Viney trató de acercarse, mientras que Emira no supo cómo reaccionar y de los nervios se alejó.

-Ven aquí, tonta -le regañó al tomarla del cuello para al fin poder besarla. 

Se sintió extraño, no fue como su primer beso, no fue brusco, ni robado, ni furioso. Fue suave, lento, cálido, hasta juraría que dulce, y sin lugar a dudas muy ansiado.

No supieron bien cuando duró, era muy difícil mantener la razón ante una sensación tan embriagante, pero en cuanto Viney la recuperó tomó en brazos a la bruja y se la llevó a la enfermería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin encontré un momento para escribir. Es corto, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido. Espero que les guste! :)


	14. Recuperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de tranquilidad al fin

Se despertó por la sensación cálida pero pegajosa en su mano. Estaba exhausta, cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar agonizando y hormigueando a la vez, pero pudo abrir los ojos para ver. Un dolor sordo abrumada su cabeza, y las luces blancas que te cegaban a primera vista sólo acentuaban su mareo.

Ed dormía a su costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre la camilla blanca, de esas que tienen colchones duros y forros ruidosos, babeando mares de baba que bañaban su mano.

—Ugh, Ed— se quejó asqueada, despertándolo.

—¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?— sonaba preocupado, y mientras se secaba la baba con su manga, le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—No grites— su cabeza parecía partirse en dos.

Mientras Ed le ayudó a reclinar la cama para quedar sentada, comenzó a sondear el lugar. Vestía la típica bata de hospital, en su mano una sonda que la conectaba a suero fisiológico. Había unas flores sobre la mesa a un lado y un par de globos que decían 'Mejórate'.

—Lo siento, estábamos muy preocupados. Estuviste inconsciente por dos días enteros. 

¿Dos días? ¿Tan grave fue? Y aunque su gemelo estuviera a su lado, en aquella habitación de hospital tan cuadrada, tan blanca que parecía quemarse las retinas y con ese olor característico a medicamentos y lavandina, esperaba que a su lado estuviera ella.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó al ver que buscaba algo.

Negó, pero él era perspicaz, al menos cuando se trataba de la persona con la que compartía su vida entera, sabía lo que buscaba.

—No se separó de ti en ningún momento, parecía que se moriría contigo —Ed siempre tan exagerado—. Pero logré convencerla hace un momento de que fuera a tomar un baño, y a comer algo que no fuera golosinas de una máquina expendedora y una café que parecía agua sucia.

Escuchar eso se sintió reconfortante, le aliviaba saber que estuvo a su lado, que se preocupaba por su bienestar. La sensación de tener a ese alguien especial incondicionalmente se sentía cálido en el pecho, y a pesar de no verla al despertar, se sentía tranquila, aunque ansiosa por reunirse nuevamente.

Solo bastó con que Ed mandara un mensaje a través de su pergamino para que pocos minutos después la bruja se abriera paso por la puerta, apresurada, nerviosa, feliz.

Mientras tanto le contó que Amity también estuvo allí, que disfrazó su preocupación bajo la frase 'Por favor, mala hierba nunca muere', aunque Ed la vio llorando en el pasillo mientras Luz trataba de consolarla. Y que sus padres la visitaron una hora cada día, como si fuera una obligación chequear que parte de su descendencia no pereciera. Lo último no le sorprendió, ni le importó.

De pronto el dolor pasó a segundo plano, opacado por su corazón que daba brincos de alegría al ver esos ojos verde oscuro, las pecas sobre las mejillas, y esa sonrisa tierna.

Rápidamente fue hasta ella y la abrazó, como si fuera la última vez, como si al soltarla no volvería a tenerla en brazos.

Emira igual, se aferró a ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, tratando de acortar el espacio entre las dos, sintiéndola lo más cerca que fuera posible.

—No quiero ser el tercero en discordia, jeje— se excusó Ed, tratando de sonar ofendido pero sin ocultar esa sonrisa zorruna—. Cuando terminen de ponerse al día —hizo la mímica de besuqueo— pueden llamarme.

Corrió al pasillo antes de que la almohada que una sonrojada y abochornada Emira le lanzó pudiera golpearlo. 

Una vez no hubo más distracciones, era momento de aclarar ciertas cosas. Pero no podían verse a los ojos, la vergüenza las invadió de repente. Entonces pegó un pequeño salto al sentir una mano tímidamente buscando la suya, para que al final encontrara el valor para tomarla en un fuerte agarre. Tomadas de la mano, la herida le señaló con un suave gesto que podía sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Realmente me asustaste esta vez— le recriminó, aunque su voz sonaba aliviada y el agarre de su mano se volvía más firme.

Emira no sabía qué decir, porque no había palabras para ese momento, sólo algo por hacer, algo con lo que había soñado por dos largos días. 

Mientras la bruja aún continuaba sacando todo lo que quería decirle esos días que estuvo inconsciente, la tomó en brazos con fuerzas que ni sabía aún le quedaban, y la calló con un beso. 

Aún era algo torpe, un poco tímido, pero eso no la detendría, no cuando se traba de la bruja que le ponía su mundo de cabeza, la que logró que este se derrumbara, que se llenara de conflictos, que no supiera dónde estaba parada y que perdiera el rumbo. Pero que también lo llenó de risas, de suspiros, de cariño. 

—No creas que con esto te saldrás con la tuya— dijo Viney cuando al fin la liberó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlona. 

Pero Emira se sentía orgullosa de ser la causante de ese notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas adornadas con bellas pecas.

—Espero que no, así puedo seguir intentando.

—Veo que ya estás mejor — río al ver sus energías de vuelta.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para coquetearle, pero como llegó, se marchó, y justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¿Viney?— volvía a su ser tímido, ese que sólo aparecía cuando esos ojos verdes se posaban sobre ella.

Ella asintió, aún sentada junto a ella en la cama, mirándola de frente, demostrándole que tenía toda su atención. 

—¿Esto significa…— le costaba tanto preguntar.

Su estómago se estrujaba como tantas veces antes, pero era diferente la sensación, porque por una vez sería sincera con ella y con la bruja enfrente.

—Hazme la pregunta— la cuidadora habló como si supiera lo que pensaba, y de seguro lo hacía. Y su sonrisa al decir esas palabras la tranquilizó, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta.

—Viney, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?— transformar lo que sentía ej palabras le sacó un peso de encima, pero aún quedaba escuchar la respuesta.

—Emira Blight, después de todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que me has demostrado ¿cuál crees que será mi respuesta?

Cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar el 'no' de sus labios, pensando en todas las veces que metió la pata.

—Un rotundo sí.

—Eres mala— suspiró aliviada—. Jugar así con mis sentimientos. 

—Já —rio sarcásticamente—. No creo que estés en posición de hablar. 

—No sé de qué me hablas — se hizo la desentendida, mientras sutilmente se recostaba en la cama, y llevaba con ella a su nueva novia.

_Wow, novia. Algo debo de haber hecho bien en otra vida para tener esta belleza en mis brazos._

—Estoy cansada —dijo ya con los ojos cerrados, mientras el reino de los sueños la reclamaba— Solo por un ratito, ¿pero te quedas conmigo?

Ya estaba acostada a su lado, y con cuidado de no apretarla o hacerle algún tipo de daño o malestar, cruzó su brazo sobre su pecho hasta su hombro, pudiendo reposar su rostro en su cuello.

—No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda separar de ti— susurró cerrando sus ojos aún cuando no estaba casada. 

Emira río, por lo bajo, entre el limbo de la vigilia y el sueño, pero fue una risa suave, de esas que se te escapan no porque dijeran algo gracioso, sino porque la persona que lo dice te agrada tanto que todo lo que provenga de ella te sienta bien. 

  
Amity caminaba por el pasillo, junto a Luz, ambas con un regalo para su hermana. Ella le traía sus chocolates favoritos mientras que la chica a su lado unas piedras humeantes para su pronta recuperación. Cuando llegan ven a Ed, que estaba asomándose por la puerta de la habitación, y al girarse reconoce su expresión, esa que siempre pone cuando se mete en problemas.

—Vinimos a ver a Em— explicó lo obvio con la intención de que su hermano mayor por fin las notara.

—Oh, hey Mittens, Luz —saludó alegre—. Eso es genial, pero me temo que no será posible, al menos por un rato.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó rápido, preocupada. Mientras que la chica a su lado tomaba su mano, tratando de ser su apoyo, pero igual de asustada.

—No te alteres, hermanita, Em está tomando una siesta. Despertó hace un momento pero está muy cansada.

—No me asustes así, idiota— se queja una vez que vuelve la tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces está bien? —esta vez es Luz quien pregunta, sabiendo que ambas quieren saber el estado de salud de la bruja de cabello esmeralda. 

—Más que bien diría yo— sonríe de una manera que las chicas no entienden, como un niño que acaba de salirse con la suya luego de una travesura. 

No entienden porque ella no saben lo que Ed presenció al asomarse, en realidad estuvo escuchando desde el momento cero, así que está informado de todo lo que ocurrió momentos antes en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital.

 _Oh, hermanita, tengo suficiente material como para molestarte el resto de tu vida._ Piensa, riéndose por dentro. 

  
Cuando despertó su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto como antes, incluso se sentía con energías y el mareo había desaparecido. 

Aún no se animaba a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el techo, igual del blanco que el resto de la habitación, por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño y que Viney no estuviera en sus brazos a su lado, pero cuando el olor a lavanda desplazó al químico olor a hospital, un largo suspiro de alivio se le escapó, ayudándole a relajarse.

Y al bajar la mirada se encontró con sus ojos. Estaba despierta.

—Te ves tan tierna cuando duermes.

—¿Acaso cuando estoy despierta no?

—Tú misma lo dijiste.

—Ouch, eso dolió.

Las dos se rieron, hasta que escucharon que alguien se aclaró la garganta, claramente con la intención de ser notado.

—"Oh, Viney, bésame" —imitó a su hermana agudizando su voz, tratando de sonar chistoso, pero solo se encontró con miradas de desaprobación—. Se llama humor, y se me da muy bien.

Ed estaba sentado en uno de esos pequeños sillones de color beige, de cuero artificial , que sueles encontrar en cualquier sala de espera. Viney se sintió algo avergonzada, así que se levantó, pero aún se quedó a su lado, de pie. Lo que ellas compartían parecía ser un secreto, no entre ellas dos, sino entre los tres, pero aún así le resultaba extraño, como de otro mundo todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, la realidad es otra— le respondió con una sonrisa jocosa, pensando que terminaría como cada juego de palabras burlón entre los dos.

—Vamos, hermanita. Casi te mueres, nos tuviste dos días preocupados por tu patético trasero y cuando despiertas sólo tienes ojitos para tu novia —. Estaba ofendido—. Sin ofender, me caes bien—. Suavizó su tono hacia Viney, estaba enojado solo con su hermana.

Pero lo que parecía un chiste eran palabras que ocultaban su preocupación y el sentimiento de insignificancia. 

—Lo siento Ed, no lo vi de esa forma— sonaba arrepentida, lo estaba—. Gracias por estar a mi lado. 

—Está bien, tienes suerte de que soy blando y fácil. No conseguirás a otro como yo.

Así que Emira, viendo lo fácil que su gemelo la perdonaba, extendió sus brazos para demostrarle que necesitaba un abrazo. Ed se acercó y le apretó fuerte.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo aún manteniendo el abrazo—. Solo tengo un gemelo en el mundo entero.

Luego de reconciliarse, Ed dejó que las dos chicas que esperaban afuera pasaran. 

Ellas los saludaron, le preguntaron a Emira cómo estaba y le dieron los regalos que llevaban. Luego de un momento, cuando la tensión sobre su bienestar se había disipado, notaron lo extraño de la presencia de cierta bruja.

Al principio Amity pensó que simplemente la chica estaba allí por compromiso, por ser quien estaba con ella cuando fue herida y se sentía responsable. Pero nadie se preocupa tanto por compromiso. En esos dos días no se había despegado de su lado, Ed incluso mintió por ella para que pudiera quedarse aún cuando el horario de visitas terminaba, diciendo que era una prima cercana. Y cuando le preguntó a su gemelo por qué lo hizo y qué relación tenían esa bruja y su hermana, solo le dio una respuesta nerviosa y poco satisfactoria.

Cuando los pasillos quedaban tranquilos y solo los familiares cercanos deambulaban, se asomaba, silenciosamente y con cuidado por la puerta, para ver como la chica tomaba su mano con tal cuidado que parecía que esta se rompería con cualquier descuido, se la llevaba a la mejilla y susurraba algo que sus orejas no podían descifrar. Una expresión triste, ojos vidriosos, y una mueca temblorosa que permitían ver más allá de suposiciones y respuestas baratas, que dejaban expuestos sentimientos en bruto. 

—¿Amity? —Em trataba de traerla al mundo real, ignorante de las muchas conclusiones su hermanita sacaba en su cabeza—. Preocuparse tanto por mí le debe haber afectado las neuronas.

— ¡Claro que no!— se defendió enseguida, tornándose levemente roja al ser víctima de las bromas de sus hermanos nuevamente, sobre todo frente a Luz. —A diferencia de ustedes dos, mis neuronas tienen la capacidad de mantener pensamientos. 

—Creo que debería dejarlos a solas —habló la bruja a un costado—. Son tus hermanos, y yo he estado aquí ocupando todo el tiempo.

Y mientras Ed se quejaba de por qué lo insultó a él cuando esta vez no había hecho nada, y Luz que se reía al verlos discutir, Amity fingía tener su atención por completo en aquella escena, aunque con discreción observaba la escena que sutilmente se desarrollaba a un lado. 

Emira, claramente decepcionada ante la partida, Viney que la consolaba con un “enseguida vuelvo”. Su hermana no la dejaba irse, pero en realidad no había mucho esfuerzo por la otra parte de liberarse del tierno agarre sobre su mano, como si sus fuerzas desaparecieran inconscientemente porque en realidad ella tampoco quería irse. 

Entonces Luz también se fue, acompañándola, diciendo que es un momento para que los hermanos estén a solas, que estarían afuera esperando. 

Emira siguió a la bruja con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la puerta, Ed se ríe, bueno, no literalmente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quiere pero se contiene.

—¿Qué dijo el médico?— preguntó ignorando todo lo que vio.

—Ya estoy estable. ¡Boom! Ya no tendrán que llorar por mi ausencia en la mansión— festejó—. Y que solo me dejará hasta mañana para estar seguros de que todo está bien, y que al menos el 70% de mi magia se haya restablecido.

—¿Pero por qué perdiste tanto?

Cuando una bruja perdía más del 50% de su magia ya se conservaba una situación de gravedad. Y mientras más se pierde más difícil es la recuperación. Emira había perdido un 45%, así que no era tan grave, pero estuvo inconsciente mientras su cuerpo la recuperaba.

—El doctor nos explicó que la bestia que causó la herida tenía propiedades parasitarias, es decir que se alimenta de la magia de sus víctimas— explicó Ed.

—¿Y qué pasó con la bestia?— preguntó Emira

Lo último que supo fue que la bestia quedó libre en los pasillos.

—Desapareció. Y sin dejar rastro. Cuando volví con ayuda ya no estaban, ni la bestia ni ustedes dos, pensé que se las había comido. Luego me enteré que Viney te llevó a la enfermería muy herida, y luego te trasladaron aquí. 

—Bump estaba furioso, deberías de haberlo visto, hasta se mordió la lengua de tanto gritar cuando llegó al lugar. El demonio que siempre lleva casi se desprende de tanto calor que salía de su cabeza — contó la menor de los tres.

—Pero nunca se supo cómo la bestia llegó al lugar, así que no había culpables que castigar — Ed le guiñó el ojo.

Se salvaron de ser castigados, o peor, expulsados. Cuando se quedaron solos y hablaron de ese día, llegaron a la conclusión de que la bestia debió volver a su guarida, o sea el libro, una vez que logró su cometido, y se alimentó de magia antes de irse a dormir.

Viney y Luz decidieron que lo mejor era salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Había un pequeño parque en el centro del hospital, así que buscaron la banca más cercana. El sol posaba en lo alto iluminando claramente todo a su paso, la temperatura era agradable y corría una fresca brisa. 

—¿Estás bien?— la pregunta le tomó desprevenida.

Estaban hablando de cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, de la escuela, y cosas cotidianas, así que su voz sería con tintes de preocupación causó un giro drástico en la conversación.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada. ¿Y tú? — no sabía bien a qué se refería la chica con su pregunta, así que el movimiento más seguro era cambiar la dirección de la conversación—. ¿Pudiste hallar la respuesta?

—Oh, eso— se sonrojo al recordar—. Sí, pero ahora que sé que me gusta, gusta —hizo énfasis—. Ahora viene la parte más difícil.

Su amiga levantó una ceja, tratando de entender a qué se refería.

—Digo, ¿cómo hago para saber si yo también le gusto? Rayos, actúa tan raro cuando estoy cerca, ¡como si mi presencia le incomodara! Tal vez sabe que me gusta y ella no siente lo mismo y eso hace que se ponga nerviosa cuando estamos solas.

—Una corazonada me dice que estamos hablando de la menor de los Blights, ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó dándole un pequeño empujón y una sonrisa compinche. 

El brusco sonrojo en su piel tostada la delató. 

_¿Qué tienen los Blights que los multitrackers caemos a sus pies?_

—Sí —dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Pero jamás se fijará en mí. 

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? Eres talentosa, amable, valiente, te preocupas por tus amigos, eres hermosa y divertida. Sólo un tonto dejaría pasar un gran partido como tú. 

No pensó que fuera posible, pero el sonrojo se hizo más notable. 

—Gracias, Viney. Hablar contigo siempre me levanta el ánimo— sonrió dándole un enérgico abrazo. 

—Además, estoy segura de que tus chances son muchas —le guiñó un ojo—. Deberías intentarlo. Si necesitas ayuda, Jerbo, Barcus y yo podemos ayudarte.

—¿Tú crees? —la bruja asintió—. ¡Eso sería genial!

El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y era la misma chica eléctrica y alegre de siempre. No podía dejar de moverse en su asiento de la emoción. 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna, como si supiera algo. 

—¿Yo? Pff, nada de nada. Mi vida amorosa murió antes de nacer — no le gustaba mentir, pero entre lo repentino de la pregunta y lo reciente de su relación no sabía cómo responder.

—¿Estás segura?— preguntó alargando cada una de sus palabras, en tono divertido.   
  
No podía verse, pero por el calor que sentía en todo su rostro sabía muy bien que su sonrojo la estaba delatando. Y pensar en su nueva novia no le ayudó a ocultar sus nervios.

—Luz — una voz conocida la salvó. 

Amity se acercaba con su hermano mayor. Agradeció por la coincidencia fortuita. 

—Ed y yo tenemos que volver. Desde que sucedió todo esto nuestros padres se han vuelto más estrictos. ¿Vienes conmi- con nosotros?— se corrigió rápido, avergonzada por su casi propuesta.

—Claro, vamos — se levanta de la banca y la mira—. Nos vemos.

Sus ojos dicen claramente: te salvaste esta vez, ya habrá una próxima. O eso cree ver ella, pero no se preocupará por eso ahora. Los chicos se despiden, ninguno se molesta en invitarla, los tres saben bien que no se irá sabiendo que Emira está sola en su habitación. 

El horario de visita se acercaba a su fin, pero no le preocupaba. Mediante se acercaba al ala en que se encontraba su novia los nervios comienzan a surgir.

Novia, huh? Todo un término. Y ahora era capaz de usarlo, y con quién. Casi se ríe de lo loco que parecía. Tiene una novia, y es la mismísima Emilia Blight. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, la Idea del romance jamás estuvo en sus planes, ni de le había ocurrido. 

—————(Nota: Perdón, cambié de tiempo sin darme cuenta)—————

Está frente a la puerta, por la pequeña ventanilla puede verla, está abriendo la caja de chocolates que Amity le había dejado, pero parece cambiar repentinamente de opinión y la deja a un costado. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran, lleva la mano a11 la perilla y se adentra en la inmaculada habitación.

—Te estaba esperando— le dice con una sonrisa que logra apretujar su corazón.

¿Desde cuándo es Emira capaz de causar eso en ella? Ahora es presa de una timidez que no le deja pensar, o más bien, no le deja decidir. Pensar piensa mucho, si sentarse en la cama, si sentarse en la silla, si quedarse parada. Qué decir, qué no decir. Ya no sabe cómo actuar y todo por la simple presencia de aquella bruja. 

—Estaba pensando que podríamos comer chocolates mientras platicamos— toma nuevamente la caja dorada, desata el listón rojo y quita la tapa dejando ver uno de los chocolates más caros en todas las islas.

—No, te los trajo tu hermana, son para ti— se niega, ¿cómo podría?

—Pero compartirlos contigo me haría mil veces más feliz que comerlos sola.

Emira había devorado esos chocolates muchas veces antes, sola, en su habitación, y jamás se le ocurrió la idea de compartirlos con alguien. Pero la emoción que llena su pecho en este momento nunca la sintió antes, y sabe que, a pesar de que ya son sus favoritos, compartirlos con aquella chica hará que su sabor sea aún más delicioso. 

—No, Em, disfrútalos tú— se niega una segunda vez.

—¿Em?— repite inconsciente.

Los chocolates ya no son importantes aunque su mirada se fija en ellos, ahora se concentra en aquel casual apodo. Sus hermanos la llaman así, como la mayoría de sus amigos, es normal para ella, y sin embargo, escucharlo de ella se siente diferente. Ya no es Emira, y sobretodo, ya no es Emmy. En este mismo momento es Em y este pequeño cambio significa cierta confianza, un apego del que no era consciente pero que existe. Viney es su novia.

—Si no te gusta puedo-

—¡Me gusta!— le interrumpe rápidamente al ver sus orejas descender, y ciertamente dice la verdad—. Digo, suena lindo cuando tú lo dices.

Decir cosas lindas no es lo suyo, no de una manera tierna y sin coquetear, pero ver aquella sonrisa formarse y sus tiernas orejas elevarse le hace cosquillas en el corazón y ya que conoce la sensación sabe que no podrá vivir sin ella, es demasiado satisfactoria como para dejarla ir.

—Vaaamos — le ruega como un niño—, cómelos conmigo, porfis.

Viney suspira derrotada, no podría negarse a sus súplicas. Estaba por sentarse en la silla a un costado cuando Emira le toma por la muñeca y le señala con la nariz que se siente sobre la cama frente a ella.

Y aunque se preocupa por su estado porque solo hace unas horas despertó, la terquedad de la bruja puede con ella.

—Am sí que sabe, eligió las ranas de chocolate amarillo.

—¿Son tus favoritas?— pregunta lista para tomar nota mental. Aunque tendrá que ahorrar mucho si quiere comprarle una caja.

 _Será para nuestro aniversario,_ piensa inconscientemente pero enseguida nota lo apresurado que es pensar en un aniversario con apenas un día de relación. ¿Pero a quién le importa? No comienzas una relación sin esperar aniversarios.

—Sí, prueba uno —le dice, y en un movimiento automático toma cuidadosamente una rana entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y se la extiende.

La bruja con pecas en sus mejillas no lo pensó, indudablemente no pensó lo vergonzoso que sería no usar sus manos para tomar el chocolate sino su boca, pero cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde.

Y Emira no imaginó lo peligroso que sería para su corazón sentir aquellos labios cálidos al tacto contra su piel, sabe que no fue apropósito pero su pecaminosa mente no puedo evitar pensar lo erótico que fue la situación.

Las dos nerviosas y sonrojadas. Viney balbucea nerviosamente intentando disipar la tensión.

Emira separa sus labios para intentar calmarla, pero no puede, algo se apodera de ella. El solo posar de su palma sobre su mejilla es suficiente para que el balbuceo se detenga, Viney sabe lo que significa. La bruja se acerca sin dejar de mirarla directo a sus ojos, sus narices se rozan delicadamente hasta que chocan con sus mejilla para lograr que sus labios se unan. Cierran los ojos por instinto, dejando que sus otros sentidos se agudicen.

Primero fue degustar lentamente sus labios, suaves, cálidos, húmedos, entre los suyos. No ha sentido nada más extasiante en su vida que el cruce de sus labios, la velocidad aumenta dejando ver el placer que sienten. Eléctrica fue la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la cuidadora de bestias le dio una pequeña mordida a su labio inferior para luego acariciar la zona con la punta de su lengua, como si tratara de consolarla. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás, así que tratando de tomar las riendas usó sus manos, escurriéndolas por debajo de su blusa para acariciar sus caderas a la vez que devolvía la mordida, solo un poco más fuerte. La sorpresa sumado al suave dolor causó la abertura suficiente para que Emira pudiera deslizar su lengua, que chocó tímidamente con la suya. Si pensó que antes ya era fascinante ahora podría volverse loca con cada choque, con cada roce, con cada mordida que se produce entre las dos. 

Las caricias sobre sus caderas eran una sensación totalmente nueva, que le nublan la razón, pero sabía que tenían que detenerse en algún momento.

En la habitación solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas y el resonar de sus besos.

—Em —logró hallar un pequeño espacio para hablar, pero la bruja parecía estar sorda—. Emira.

Tenía que aferrarse al pequeño grano de cordura que aún le quedaba, porque eran pocas las ganas de separarse.

Se sorprendió cuando la bruja rompió el beso, dejando descansar su frente con la suya, aún con sus ojos cerrados y en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Tenía que parar —le dice ahora mirándola—. O me volverías loca.

Con esa frase es suficiente para que hasta las orejas de la cuidadora se tiñan de rojo carmesí. 

Entonces el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse les asusta, pero para su suerte Viney se mueve con tal rapidez que el doctor, que entró mirando la ficha de su paciente, queda desapercibido de la escena que se desarrollaba segundos antes. 

—¿Emira Blight?— pregunta en tono de confirmación, acercándose a ella.

Ella asiente aún sin poder formular palabra alguna del shock.

—Al parecer estás en perfectas condiciones— le informa mirando su ficha—. Felicitaciones, mañana por la mañana podrás retirarte sin necesidad de volver.

—Genial— responde feliz, y rápido mente mira a la chica a su lado que le devuelve la sonrisa. 

—Deberán recogerte tus padres o tutores legales— aclara rutinariamente. 

Asiente nuevamente, sabe que es menor y necesita autorización de sus padres para este tipo de cosas.

—Eso es todo— les sonríe el hombre adulto—. Espero no tener que verte bajo estas condiciones nuevamente. Buenas noches.

Se despiden del profesional, y una vez se escuchan sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo suspiran aliviadas. Si hubiera entrado solo 10 segundos antes las hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Se miran, serías por un segundo, para luego reírse como niñas que acaban de salirse con la suya.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?— le pregunta Emira de forma traviesa.

La mirada asesina de Viney es un no rotundo.

—Solo era una broma — responde (o tal vez no)—. Ya tendremos muchas oportunidades cuando salga de aquí. 

—Al parecer ya has pensado en eso— se cruza de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto—le toma la mano—. Esperé tanto por esto que no pudo desperdiciar un segundo más. 

Esa risa suya es como música para sus oídos.

—Espero que sepas divertir a un chica.

—Uff, Viney, no tienes idea de las maravillas que Emira Blight puede hacer.

—Suena tentador —le sigue la corriente, mientras se le escapa una risita.

Viney se queda con ella hasta la mañana, durmiendo a su lado, pero se despiden temprano, pues sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento.

Con un beso en la mejilla y una suave caricia se marcha con la promesa de volver a verse para su primera cita. 

Emira Blight está en problemas, sí, otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje traté de esforzarme con el beso 😎


End file.
